Luces oscuras
by MapleMary
Summary: [AU] Arthur llega a la mansión del conde Jones para trabajar como sirviente a pesar de todas las leyendas que corren a su alrededor, pero descubrirá que el Conde es como cuentan todas, un demonio cuya luz le fue arrebatada por su amor consumiéndolo en la más profunda oscuridad de la que solo la verdadera Luz puede sacarle. UsxUk
1. Prólogo

La oscura figura se posó en el centro de la sala. Como siempre, estaba en completo silencio y su respiración era lenta. Así había hecho durante los últimos años y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. La oscuridad era muy tranquila y silenciosa, lo mejor para relajarse. Estando tan tranquilo y feliz ahí, ¿Por qué iba a buscar esa luz que necesitaba? Ah, era por Matthew, él le necesitaba y aunque no estuviera ahora, su esencia nunca faltaba. No le quedaba otra.

¿Pero quién sería capaz de amarle y darle la luz que tan injustamente le fue arrebatada? No es que fuera un apuesto conde joven, rubio, de ojos azules… no. Bueno, sí que tenía ojos azules pero no eran bonitos. Eran fríos y desalmados. Su pelo era de un negro azabache más oscuro que la Nada. Eso podría pasar, pero dos grandes cuernos y una cola endemoniados que salían de su cabeza y de su espalda, respectivamente no. Sí, era un demonio, un demonio sumergido en la oscuridad que buscaba la luz. Pero nadie podría dársela a un ser así y cada vez estaba más impaciente.

La oscuridad le consumía más a él y a su hermano y por mucho que querían evitarlo sabía que solo podría ser salvado por una persona de buen corazón que tuviera un atisbo de esperanza en su ser. ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?


	2. Llegada misteriosa

Arthur preparó tranquilamente su maleta mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Realmente era un chico muy animado e inocente. Bueno, ser el menor de cinco hermanos era lo que tenia, y encima tenía que aguantar a su recién nacido hermano menor.

-Arthur, no vayas, por favor… -le rogó desde la puerta su hermano Dylan.

-Ya soy demasiado mayor como para creer en cuentos de hadas, ¿no crees? –le respondió tranquilamente mientras cerraba la maleta.

-¡Pero eso no es un cuento de hadas! Te juro que dicen que el conde está endemoniado… -dijo más alarmado al ver que su hermano no tenía ningún problema en partir.

Arthur no hizo caso y se fue. Se despidió de toda su familia para ponerse en camino a través de ese espeso bosque.

Hacia aproximadamente dos semanas que en el pueblo se había anunciado que el conde necesitaba una criada en su mansión, pero ninguna de las jóvenes del pueblo querían ir ahí. Sabían que sería la última cosa que harían en su vida.

Arthur era el primero en quien la gente del pueblo había pensado ya que no era una muchacha frágil pero si sabía hacer cualquier tarea del hogar, pues al ser el menor de sus hermanos hasta hace poco era el que tenía que hacerse cargo de la casa junto con su madre. Sabía fregar, barrer, coser… en fin, todo lo que sabría cualquier ama de casa que se respetara. Además de que para ordenar lo más cómodo para él, era haciéndolo mientras bailaba y cantaba, con lo que pronto se ganó la fama de blando y afeminado en su pueblo. Por suerte siempre tenía a sus hermanos mayores para defenderle de cualquier habladuría.

Todas las jóvenes le rogaron a Arthur que fuera él a la mansión, y es que no había creído nunca en esa leyenda que el resto de la gente sí, y por eso se encontraba en ese momento camino, ya casi atardeciendo, de esa mansión. Ya era de noche y Arthur continuaba por ese sendero en ese bosque lleno de pinos altos que cada vez le daban más miedo hasta que notó que se encendía una pequeña luz en el borde del camino. Un par de metros más lejos y al otro extremo otra, y así sucesivamente hasta que Arthur pudo ver un gran sendero de pequeñas velas que subían una ladera en un escarpado barranco. Cada vez que pasaba por delante de una, esta se apagaba, ¿quizá para no mostrar el camino de vuelta? Eso le puso a Arthur los pelos de punta. Tras un par de horas llegó a un hermoso valle… bueno, solo puso ver lo hermoso ya que estaba iluminado por miles de velas y farolillos, en el centro había una gran mansión de paredes rojas, marrones y negras, llena de torreones y rosetones. Había numerosas estatuas de demonios y ángeles caídos en el jardín, todo iluminado por velas negras que parecían flotar en el aire.

Conforme se acercaba más a esa mansión oyó unos truenos. Empezó a llover y Arthur corrió entonces hacia la puerta. Lo que más le sorprendió es que las velas solo se apagaban a su paso, no con la lluvia. Le puso los pelos de punta otra vez.

Llamo a la puerta varias veces hasta que esta se abrió… sola. Arthur se echó un poco hacia atrás al ver que nadie había abierto, pero aun así ahí fuera hacía mucho frio y si se empapaba no era plan coger los primeros días de su nuevo trabajo una baja por enfermedad.

-Que tonto soy, habrá sido el viento… -lo dijo simplemente para creérselo. Sabía que era algo peor pero el miedo recorría sus espaldas.

-Mira… ya ha llegado es... es... ¡Es un tío! –dijo el joven albino mirando desde lo alto de la lámpara que había en el recibidor.

-¿Estás seguro de que has mirado bien? –respondió su compañero de piel morena y ojos verdes.

-Maldita sea, no hay que tener una vista de lince para ver que no tiene tetas… -respondió irónico.

-No pasa nada. Yo voy a comprobarlo –dijo el tercer de los hombres que estaba sobre la lámpara observando a Arthur.

-¡No! –dijeron sus amigos, pero ya era tarde. El joven rubio bajo y se poso delante de Arthur a lo que este se sobresaltó enormemente.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo el joven al ver que esa figura había aparecido de la nada. Pero no le dio tiempo a responder ya que se había sonrojado al ver que estaba tocándole el pecho. Cuando fue a pegarle una patada en la entrepierna vio que… ¡Le había atravesado! Arthur no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que se había desmayado del susto.

A las pocas horas despertó en una habitación algo fría. Dos chicos le estaban mirando. A su derecha el joven de ojos verdes y a su izquierda el de ojos azules que le había tocado antes. Se levantó corriendo pero algo desganado e intentó pegarle otra bofetada pero le atravesó como antes cayéndose al suelo.

-¡Ah! –Arthur se incorporo algo atontado aun en el suelo.

-Te recomendaría que no intentaras tocarnos, ya que solo conseguirás caerte más- dijo el chico albino que se encontraba encendiendo un fuego en la chimenea de la habitación. –Por cierto, yo me llamo Gilbert.

-Yo soy Francis –dijo el rubio con una pose que le provocó a Arthur ganas de vomitar.

-Y yo Antonio –concluyó el de ojos verdes.

-Yo… yo me llamo Arthur… Arthur Kirkland… -respondió tartamudeando.

-Y… has venido en respuesta al anuncio de hace unas semanas para trabajar aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Antonio.

-Si… pero claramente esto no es…

-Como te lo imaginabas –completó la frase Gilbert- ¿Verdad?

-Si… -dijo Arthur aceptando la realidad del momento.

-Ahora lo importante es que conozcas al Conde –sonrió Antonio.

Los tres extraños hombres condujeron a Arthur por esa mansión oscura, tan laberíntica hasta una sala, parecía ser la única caliente en todo el lugar. Frente a la chimenea había una figura en un sillón. Al principio no parecía algo fuera de lo común, de no ser porque es figura tenía dos cuernos negros como el carbón saliendo de su oscuro pelo y una cola moviéndose de manera juguetona para eliminar el aburrimiento.

-¿Quién es ese? –dijo fríamente la persona del sillón de la que aun Arthur no había visto la cara.

-Se llama Arthur –dijo Antonio – es el que ha respondido al anuncio…

-Iros –dijo secamente y de manera escueta la figura.

-Señor… -intentó hablar Gilbert para explicar el hecho de que no había venido una joven.

-¡Que os retiréis he dicho! –gritó esa figura casi con una voz demoniaca. El fuego de la chimenea creció y se esparció casi por toda la sala durante un segundo volviendo luego a su lugar de origen sin aparentemente haber quemado nada.

Los tres chicos se retiraron corriendo casi como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Tanto miedo el tenían? Eso hizo que Arthur tragara saliva, abrió la boca y fue a hablar pero la figura le interrumpió.

-Pareces interesante, Arthur Kirkland… supongo que me tomaré tu tiempo para conocerte.

La figura sonrió fríamente y se dio la vuelta.

Los ojos de Arthur nunca pudieron expresar tantas sensaciones como entonces: miedo, fascinación, misterio, alegría, pena… pero sobre todo una cosa que hizo palpitar en ese momento su corazón: amor.

* * *

**Comienzo nuevo fic, esta vez de mi pareja preferida empatada con el Spamano… el UsUk! **

**Asi al principio parece extremadamente liosa pero con el avance de los capítulos ya veréis como todo se hace mucho maaaas claro, pero no odre subirlos taaan rápido como hice con el anterior, ya que estamos en agosto y me toca estudiar xD Me inspire en la canción "Stories" de la Bella y la Bestia 2… pero aviso que no tiene nada que ver con la Bella y la Bestia! Va a ser mi historia! **


	3. Puñalada de bienvenida

-¿Su tiempo? –tartamudeó Arthur mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-Pues sí, espero que podamos ser grandes amigos… -dijo el conde –toma asiento por favor… -dijo extendiendo el brazo señalándole un cómodo sillón.

Arthur no tuvo más remedio que caminar despacio hasta ese sillón y sentarse.

-¿Qué sabes hacer, Arthur? –dijo el de ojos azules sentándose en su sillón.

-Pu-pues… -dijo Arthur tartamudeando. Todo ese lugar le causaba un pánico tremendo.

-Relájate, monada… -dijo con una voz sensual el otro.

Las mejillas de Arthur se sonrojaron mientras que su piel palidecía. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte al ver su erótica sonrisa y esos ojos que le comerían desde el primer momento en que se despistara. Le miraba de arriba abajo. Arthur se revisó la ropa para ver si estaba manchado o si su atuendo no era el adecuado pero parecía no tener nada. Estaba perfectamente sentado, como su madre le había enseñado siempre que estuviera en algún sitio distinguido.

-Y bien… -siguió el Conde - ¿Sabes hacer todo lo que se pide para una sirvienta?

-Pues… ah… creo que sí. Sé limpiar, coser, cocinar… -dijo enumerando eficientemente todas las cosas que sabía hacer.

-Vaya… veo que eres una persona llena de facetas… -dijo mientras miraba el fuego.

-Si…

Antes de que Arthur pudiera decir algo más vio que el Conde se lanzó contra él con la mano… ¿Iluminada? Sí, eso parecía. Pero… ¡Iba contra el pecho de Arthur! Se levantó en ese momento para evitarlo pero fue tarde, el Conde atravesó el pecho de Arthur con esa llama azul que manaba de su mano, pero misteriosamente no sangraba. El de ojos verdes miraba atónito sin poder creerse que una persona había atravesado su pecho con la mano y parecía que no le había hecho nada… ¡Porque no le había hecho nada! Intentó hablar pero solo pudo ver al Conde mirándole fríamente.

Desde las vigas de esa habitación Gilbert, Francis y Antonio miraban como si fuera algo diario, bueno, igual para ellos si era algo diario ver esas cosas.

-¿Creéis que eso duele? –dijo Francis

-No, creo… -respondió Gilbert- hasta la fecha nadie ha gritado cuando se lo han hecho…

-Además…¿Debo recordarte que eso te lo hizo a ti también? –Dijo Antonio sonriente.

-Ya lo sé –se defendió –pero las cosas han cambiado mucho…

-¡La está sacando! –gritó de modo suave Gilbert como una colegiala. Ese momento fue detenidamente observado por los tres, como si fuera el más importante de ese ritual.

Los tres amigos miraron atónitos como lentamente sacaba la mano que había sumergido dentro del pecho de Arthur. Nada. Ni una gota de sangre o cualquier cosa que indicase que algo le había atravesado. Arthur se desmayo en seguida contra el suelo de espaldas.

-¿Este chico tiene el síndrome de la princesa en apuros o qué? –dijo Francis mientras bajaba a recogerlo.

-Espera –dijo fríamente el Conde.

Los tres amigos se quedaron helados al saber lo que eso significaba.

-¿Cree que…?-dijo Gilbert.

-No lo creo, lo sé- espetó fría y rápidamente el Conde mientras se retiraba.

-Pues que remedio… -dijo Francis – llevémonoslo…

Los tres amigos se llevaron al joven hasta su cuarto de nuevo. Al poco rato Arthur se despertó.

-No te creas que vamos a tener costumbre de hacer esto… -dijo Francis mirándole fijamente.

-¡Apártate! –gritó Arthur mientras se incorporaba. Entonces recordó lo que había hecho hace un momento el Conde, para haber sido atravesado por su brazo estaba mejor que nunca. -¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo tocándose todo el cuerpo.

-El Conde te hizo una prueba de pureza –dijo Gilbert – y parece que la has superado…

-¿Prueba de pureza?

-O de luz –aclaró Antonio sonriente.

-¿Para qué me ha hecho eso? –preguntó Arthur preocupado.

-Será mejor que vengas con nosotros… -dijo Francis mientras cogía a Arthur de la mano para llevárselo. Maldito, él sí podía agarrar a la gente pero no le podía tocar luego.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al jardín… -le dijo Gilbert empujándole suavemente.

-Es totalmente de noche, está lloviendo y estará todo empapado y… -gritaba Arthur mientras intentaba no avanzar.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la entrada principal y para sorpresa de Arthur el jardín estaba seco e impecable, como si ni una gota de lluvia hubiera caído en este. Fue conducido por los tres espectros por todo el jardín. Arthur sentía que las decenas de estatuas que estaban en ese lugar le miraban y le seguían con los ojos hasta que llegaron hasta una mesa de piedra y tomaron asiento. Todo el jardín estaba iluminado por millones de velas negras sobre candelabros que deberían ser muy oscuros, porque Arthur no los veía, parecía que flotaran.

Antonio cogió de entre una planta trepadora que había en una estructura unas flores. Tenían forma de lirios… poco a poco, desde la base de estos empezó a crecer una extraña capa blanca como la nieve de la nada llegando a transformar las flores en tazas… un momento… ¡Los lirios se habían transformado en tazas! Bueno, había que admitir que unas tazas de una porcelana tan fina y con una forma tan bonita hacían encantadora esa mesa. El problema era que Arthur no tenía ni idea de por qué le estaban preparando una mesa tan bonita.

Antonio le entregó la taza… que parecía llena… en efecto, lo estaba. Era un té amarillento… ¡Cómo narices podía hacer eso si no había tetera ni le había visto echarlo!

-Perdona si esto te parece un poco extraño… -dijo el moreno –pero queremos que recibas esta noticia de la mejor manera posible…

-¿De la mejor manera posible? ¿Qué noticia? –Arthur se asustó.

-El Conde te ha elegido para que seas su luz –soltó Gilbert sin ningún reparo.

-Se supone que había que decírselo con tacto –suspiro Antonio.

-Es igual, tampoco se habrá enterado –dijo Francis mirando al joven de anchas cejas –ser la luz del Conde será una gran responsabilidad y…

-¡¿Qué cojones es eso de ser una luuuuuz!? –le gritó casi en el oído al francés.

-Bueno calma… -Gilbert le sentó de nuevo –ser su luz significa que alejarás la oscuridad de este lugar de una vez por todas.

Arthur pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que me hizo hace unos instantes…? –dijo Arthur tembloroso mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-Una puñalada de luz –comentó Francis – verás, a nosotros también nos la hizo, la diferencia es que nuestro cuerpo cayó al suelo y nuestra alma quedó enganchada en el puño del Conde.

En ese momento Arthur palideció al ver que estaba hablando con las almas de unas personas.

-Nuestros cuerpos en realidad están emparedados en una cripta subterránea bajo la casa –continuó Antonio en un tono cada vez más triste según acababa la frase.

-¿Sois fantasmas? – preguntó Arthur apartándose inconscientemente.

-No exactamente – respondió Gilbert – somos… una copia de seguridad.

-¿Una qué? –Arthur no podía creerse lo que le contaban.

-Veras… -siguió el albino – cuando esa luz te atraviesa roba la pureza de tu cuerpo y un humano no es capaz de llevar en su interior la oscuridad completa, de modo que entra en un estado de hibernación esperando de nuevo su luz, pero no ha manera de que esta vuelva. Pero la mente sigue funcionando así que antes de que el puño, a la hora de apuñalarte, se lleve toda la pureza la mente expulsa energía que aún conserva pureza.

-Prácticamente somos un recuerdo de nuestros verdaderos yos… -aclaró Antonio –un impulso de nuestro cerebro.

Arthur estaba más que confundido. Estaba hablando con la personalidad abstracta en energía de tres hombres. Eso le trajo un quebradero de cabeza más que importante.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capitulooo! Ahora parece la mar de aburrido, pero luego se pondrá interesante… ya veréis… muy interesante u… hay que tener paciencia XD **

**Necesito que me digáis si quereis que meta hard para poder sacarme un capitulo de entre la manga y subir el rating por si acaso jeje e incluso si me decis que no lo hago xD pero se me acaba de ocurrir ahora jijijiji. **

**No olvidéis ponerme reviews que siempre me suben mucho el animo! **


	4. Sombras y velas verdes

Arthur caminó de vuelta hasta su habitación solo y sin pensar en nada. No quería pensar en nada, únicamente miró dijo todo el camino. De vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo creía ver sombras que se le cruzaban y eso le puso los pelos de punta pero estaba en un estado demasiado parecido al shock como para hacer algo.

Llegó a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama, metiéndose en la cama en completo silencio.

-Yo creo que se lo ha tomado bien… -dijo Francis sentado aun en el jardín.

-Puede ser… al menos ya no necesitamos esto en caso de huida nerviosa por su parte… - respondió Gilbert mientras jugueteaba con una sartén. Pronto su rostro se tornó triste.

Francis supo en seguida porque fue. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Antonio sabiendo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. En efecto, estaba mirando la estatua de una joven de más o menos de su edad, el pelo a la altura de los hombros un lazo en este.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella? –preguntó el rubio.

El de ojos verdes no tuvo más remedio que asentir despacio con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur se levantó temprano, casi a la salida del sol que en ese lugar parecía dar menos luz de la normal. Arthur pensó que el día estaría nublado y así fue, pero parecía que el cielo más allá del valle donde se encontraba situado el castillo estaba perfectamente soleado y primaveral. Se marchó hasta el baño donde se dispuso a ducharse. Conforme abrió el grifo un agua al principio de un color marrón y después de uno amarillento comenzó a descender hacia la bañera. Un tic en la ceja de Arthur se impuso rápidamente llenándole de verdadero asco. ¿Hacia cuánto que en ese lugar no se duchaban? Bueno, siendo esos tres extraños amigos unas formas perfectamente inmateriales no podrían ducharse. Deslizó su mano y notó que el agua no estaba fría, estaba helada. Arthur dejó correr el agua un rato para ver si se calentaba, pero al ver que no era así y que la que ya había caído se estaba quedando aun más fría, si era posible, decidió meterse. En realidad solo duró un par de minutos, los justo para estar bien limpio y espabilado. Se secó y vistió. Volvió a su habitación para encontrarse con un extraño paquete. Por la forma de este pensó que se trataría de su uniforme. Ese era un punto clave para un sirviente y que no había comentado con el Conde. Cuando fue a desatar las cuerdas que lo envolvían pudo leer una nota:

_Querido Arthur Kirkland:_

_Este es tu nuevo uniforme de trabajo. Creo que mis sirvientes lo han hecho a tu medida justa, por favor, úsalo._

_El conde Alfred F. Jones._

"¿Sus sirvientes?" pensó Arthur. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que posiblemente se refería los tres pesados de siempre: Antonio, Gilbert y Francis.

Pensándolo bien, Francis parecía tener muy buen gusto de modo que pensó que no estaría mal. Ese fue el mayor error de su vida. Conforme abrió las capas de ese paquete vio algo qe odiara el resto de su vida: su nuevo traje de sirvien…sirvient… sirvienta. Era un trago largo de manga larga y de color azul claro. Tenía también un delantal con volantes de color blanco que llegaba hasta la parte baja del vestido con un par de bolsillos en la faldita del delantal. Además, llevaba un gorrito blanco, unas medias negras y unos zapatos marrones.

Arthur en ese momento se lleno de rabia y de furia. Sabía perfectamente que eso solo lo podría haber diseñado el del acento francés. Su cara se puso roja después de verse reflejado en el espejo. ¿Sabría el Conde de esto?

-¡Asqueroso bloody giiiiiit! –gritó Arthur al aire expulsando toda la rabia que le hacía llevar ese vestido.

Por otro lado, una sombra observaba desde la puerta. Prácticamente estaba en la pared, no tenía dueño ni forma y algo hizo que Arthur mirara hacía ella con lo que rápidamente se esfumó.

-Yo te recomendaría que no gritaras… -dijo Antonio que apareció delante de Arthur, como siempre, de la nada –podrías despertar al Conde y se pone de muy mal humor cuando le levantan. Ahora te diré dónde puedes cocinar…

Antonio comenzó su camino y le hizo un gesto a Arthur para que le siguiera y así hizo.

Esa cocina era un infierno para Arthur. En realidad tenía de todo pero Arthur no era muy buen cocinero. Aun así decidió ponerse en marcha y preparó unos scones con té. Si él solía desayunar eso posiblemente al Conde también le gustara. Después de preparar los scones vio que Antonio estaba observándole. No sabía muy bien que decir hasta que decidió darle conversación, cualquiera.

-Sabes… -dijo – he pensado que podría hacerle al Conde tortitas con…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando Antonio tiró un plato al suelo para hacer escándalo y callar a Arthur.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? –dijo enfadado mientras recogía el plato roto. Era una pena ya que esa vajilla parecía sumamente cara y tenía unos dibujos muy finos, preciosos.

-No digas nunca la palabra que ibas a decir… esa que empieza por T –pidió Antonio algo asustado y nervioso temeroso de que el Conde le hubiera escuchado.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo mientras tiraba los restos del plato roto.

-Simplemente no digas esa palabra, y menos la digas… ¿Vale? –suspiró el moreno.

-Está bien…

Arthur cogió los scones y el té y se fue hasta la habitación. Llamó varias veces a la puerta y entró. Ese lugar era oscuro y hacia un frio casi inhumano en ese lugar. Arthur entró temblando a la habitación y cuando fue a hablar notó que echaba vaho. Hacía años que Arthur no notaba ese frio, además de que al no estar al aire libre el frio se condensaba mucho más. Arthur tropezó con mil cosas antes de llegar hasta la cama, realmente tenía la habitación muy desordenada. "Es peor que un niño pequeño, por Dios…" pensó Arthur.

-Señor… he traído el desayuno… -dijo con una voz suave. Notó que las sabanas comenzaban a moverse y pequeños gemidos de niño salían de la boca del Conde. Arthur sonrió y es que quizá en el fondo él siguiera siendo un niño.

El Conde se incorporó mientras Arthur le ponía la bandeja en su regazo para que desayunara.

-Hoy me gustaría que limpiaras todo el jardín. Mis otros criados te pueden ayudar pero llega un momento en el que no pueden agarrar objetos, de manera que si necesitas manos extra no te aproveches demasiado.

-Cla-claro que no, señor Conde… lo haré solo… -dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por sus hombros tiritando en esa habitación iluminada por una sola vela. Arthur sintió entonces una manta que se deslizaba sobre sus hombros. –Ah, ¿Qué…?

-Tenías frio, no vas a estar congelándote… -dijo Alfred mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama para terminar su desayuno.

"¿Cuándo mierdas se ha levantado?" – pensó Arthur mientras recordaba que no le había dado las gracias – gracias… Señor…

-No voy a dejar naturalmente que te hieles en tu primer día… -dijo frio y pasivo como siempre. Le entregó la bandeja con el desayuno ya terminado y con un gesto de su mano retiró a Arthur de la habitación.

Ese día Arthur se dedicó a limpiar de hojas secas caídas durante varias temporadas con la simple ayuda de un rastrillo con una estructura aparentemente algo frágil. Notó que todo el jardín estaba lleno de estatuas a tamaño real de personas y cuyo movimiento parecía tan real que parecía captar verdaderamente el espíritu de la persona a la que representaban. Puso especial atención en la de una joven de melena corta y con un lazo en forma de diadema en su cabello. Al pie de esa estatua observó una sombra, femenina y algo que le desconcertó, pues el Sol debería dar la sombra por el otro lado. No supo la razón, pero algo le hizo observar que las otras estatuas ni siquiera tenían sombra, y la única que la tenia estaba en sentido contrario. Arthur sintió un escalofrío, pero peor fue su reacción, un grito al ver que esa sombra había desaparecido. Se metió corriendo en la casa para ver que la sombra estaba en una esquina y se iba corriendo. El Arthur que a si mismo se conocía habría huido, pero algo en su interior le hizo seguir esa sombra por toda la casa, esquina tras esquina hasta llegar a la planta más alta, la que llevaba a un pequeño pasillo y al desván, dónde imaginaba que estaría la cúpula de la mansión.

La sombra se escondió detrás de un armario como indicándole a Arthur que hiciera eso, pero no lo entendió hasta que no notó que alguien salía del desván, era el Conde. El de ojos verdes sabía que si le encontraba haciendo el vago le echaría una buena bronca, y más en su primer día, con lo que se escondió también detrás del armario hasta que le perdió de vista.

El extraño ser oscuro con forma de mujer que había estado siguiendo se esfumó, reapareciendo en la puerta del desván.

-¿Quieres que entre? –preguntó Arthur.

La sombra simplemente asintió.

Arthur utilizó todas las llaves que llevaba en los bolsillos del delantal que esa asquerosa rana que empezaba a odiar le había hecho pero no encontraba la correcta. La sombra juntaba sus manos y las movía en sentido circular. Arthur no podía descifrar lo que estaba diciéndole, de modo que decidió observar esa cerradura y vio que era demasiado ancha para que una de sus llaves que eran más finas, entraran. De modo que decidió guardarlas todas contándolas por miedo a haber perdido una, pero faltaba una en concreto. Arthur estaba desesperado buscándola por el suelo hasta que notó que la llave perdida estaba detrás de otra, eran del mismo tamaño y perfectamente simétricas, tanto, que parecían una sola llave nueva. Entonces algo en el interior de Arthur le iluminó y metió la nueva llave improvisada en la cerradura, pero no funcionaba. Cayó en la cuenta de que eso era lo que la sombra, ya desesperada intentaba decirle. Arthur sacó todas sus llaves y conforme las vio se dio cuenta de que todas formaban parejas al juntarse y tras probarlas todas pudo abrir con la última de ellas el desván.

Encendió una vela y entró. Ahí había numerosos cuadros y reliquias de siglos anteriores pero puso especial atención en un cuadro que se encontraba apartado del resto, bajo la cúpula. Era bastante grande, parecía pintado para decorar un salón o una habitación de gran tamaño por donde pasara mucha gente o se celebraran reuniones importantes.

En ese cuadro estaba pintada al parecer una familia. Los hijos delante y los padres, más altos, detrás. Ambos chicos le llamaron especialmente a Arthur la atención. Tendrían entre 8 y 10 años. El de la izquierda tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo llenos de vida y el pelo rubio trigo con un curioso mechón en el flequillo que parecía desafiar la gravedad. Su carácter parecía más inquieto e hiperactivo. El otro chico tenía los ojos de un hermoso color violeta y el pelo ligeramente más largo y ondulado con otro mechón en el flequillo, pero que en su caso hacia una curiosa espiral. Su actitud parecía menos abierta que la del otro, más tímida y retraída.

Al lado del cuadro pudo ver un gran montón de cartas dirigidas al parecer a una sola persona. A "Matthew" ¿Quién era ese chico? Arthur pensó que uno de los del cuadro, quizá.

Arthur salió de su embobamiento cuando le llamó la atención hasta una vela de color verde. Arthur la cogió y en ese mismo instante un agradable aroma a menta inundó sus fosas nasales. La sombra le hizo gestos para que no la encendiera pero Arthur interpretó mal sus señales encendiéndola. De la llama salió rápidamente humo verde con ese mismo olor a menta tan fresco y rápidamente inundó la habitación. Cuando el humo se disipó Arthur escuchó una voz:

-¡Hola, me llamo Flying Mint Bunny, pero puedes llamarme solo Mint! –decía una voz chillona perteneciente a un extraño ser que, en efecto, era un conejo, verde y con alas. Arthur en ese instante recurrió a su ya común sistema de desmayo pero no en esa ocasión no le funcionó, llenándolo de ira y de temor.

-Yo… Arthur Kirkland… -se presentó cortésmente.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, y ya casi casi casi se pone interesaaante, pero decidme si os aburre o no claro xD pero ya veréis que van a pasar muchas cosas…. Solo que yo me enrollo como las persianas… Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero tenia que estudiar xD He metido ahí disimuladamente un poco de PruHun y SpaBel… pero nah, que ni se nota xD ya descubriréis mas cosas sobre esa misteriosa sombra y ese conejo…. **

**Dejadme por fa reviews que me animan muuuucho! Aunque me digáis "Quita el SpaBel y pon Spamano, cazzo!" pero aunque sean hetero hacen también una pareja muy bonitaaa! No?*u* El caso es que quiero que me comentéis si os gusta, o que, y no os preocupéis, ya saldrá Alfred como protagonista mas principalmeeeeente… Paciencia! **


	5. Un sitio cada vez más aterrador

Nada más terminó de presentarse escuchó unas pisadas que subían a esa habitación de nuevo. Pensó que seguramente sería el Conde con lo que Arthur se escondió detrás de unos muebles. Por suerte no era el Conde, eran los tres idiotas.

-¡Emma! –Antonio entró a saco en la habitación corriendo hacia esa sombra.

-¡Maldita sea, Toni, contrólate! –dijo Gilbert parándole los pies.

Arthur estaba escondido detrás de unos tocadores con Mint apretando los puños con unas ganas impresionantes de gritar enfurecido por el susto que le habían dado, pero prefirió no hacerlo por si acaso el Conde le iba a oía.

-¿Emma? –dijo extrañado saliendo de su escondite.

-Oh, estabas ahí Arthur… -dijo Francis –ella es Emma –dijo señalando la sombra.

-¿Quién es Emma?

-¡Claramente es ella! –dijo Antonio señalando a la sombra.

-¿Se llama así?

La sombra asintió haciendo una especie de reverencia.

-¡Ella es mi novia! –dijo Toni eufórico.

-¿T-tu novia?

Antonio asintió alegre, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que oyeron pisadas y se escondieron todos rápidamente detrás de otro mueble. Entonces pudieron observar que era el Alfred de nuevo que estaba jugueteando con la puerta que el de ojos verdes Claramente descubriría a Arthur y eso no le convenía pero tampoco tenían otra, de manera que solo le quedaba estar bien callado. El Conde se acercó al cuadro y se sentó de rodillas frente a este. Tocó la primero al chico de los ojos azules pero muy levemente, hizo más hincapié en el chico de ojos violetas. Le miraba con cariño, nostalgia y tristeza. Incluso Arthur pudo percibir en su mirada la pena y la añoranza, pero más la culpa y la desesperación, cuando pudo oír a Alfred entre sollozos apoyando las manos en el cuadro y juntando su frente con la de ese chico mientras lloraba:

-Tranquilo… pronto… espero que vuelvas a mi lado, Matt… -dijo entre sollozos –es posible que con ayuda de Arthur me vuelvas a sonreír ¿No?

Arthur estaba sorprendido. Estaba hablando de él. Era de verdad tan necesario… ¿Pero solo para hacer las tareas de la casa o para algo más que no se le había revelado? Entonces notó que uno de los pesados, concretamente Francis, le daba unos toques en el hombro para escapar, Arthur le pegó con manotazo aunque sin éxito. Entonces un gran relámpago iluminó la sala. Parece ser que en ese sitio llovía muy a menudo. De repente una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer. Había un pequeño ventanuco redondo detrás de Arthur. Observó como Alfred dejaba en el montón de cartas otra más, tapaba con una manta violeta con exquisitos decorados y bordados dorados el cuadro y se iba pegando un portazo y cerrando la puerta. Un rato después Arthur corrió a abrirla pero no había manera, la había cerrado. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y las empezó a juntar de nuevo para averiguar cuál era la que podía usar para salir de nuevo de aquella sala. Gilbert se acercó corriendo sorprendido.

-¡Has descubierto las llaves ocultas! –dijo mientras se arrodillaba para ver todas las llaves esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación mientras Arthur las comprobaba.

-¿Llaves ocultas? –preguntó Arthur mientras comparaba unas con otras.

-Sí –respondió Gilbert- estas llaves solo abren las salas que el Conde te permite ver, pero si juntas diferentes llaves podrás entrar en salas a las que mi Señor no te permite entrar.

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me las da? Ocurriría lo que acaba de pasar, que he juntado ambas y he podido entrar y descubrir algo que parece que no quería que descubriera…

-Es que quería que lo descubrieras… -dijo Francis.

-No tiene sentido…

-¡Si lo tiene…!

-De todas formas ahora lo que importa es salir de aquí... –dijo Arthur forzando la puerta.

La sombra señaló la pequeña ventana que había detrás del mueble. Arthur se subió a una banqueta y la abrió. Pudo observar que esa ventana deba al tejado de la mansión por el cual caían torrentes de agua hasta los canalones que desembocaban en bocas de dragones y de seres mitológicos que provocarían en escalofrío en cualquiera.

-No… ¡No puedo salir por aquí! –dijo Arthur asomado a la ventana circular.

-Pues no hay otra manera –respondió Francis – a no ser que quieras esperar aquí a que el Conde te encuentre tal vez muerto incluso.

-Está bien… -dijo Arthur pegando un salto hasta que llegó un momento que no podía pasar a través de la ventana- ¡chicos ayudadme! -dijo haciendo una muestra de dolor al ver que no podía pasar y se veía cada vez más atrapado – no puedo salir…

Francis, Antonio y Gilbert intentaron empujar con todas sus fuerzas a Arthur, pero el vestido que llevaba tenía tantos volantes y delantales que no entraba por la ventana.

-¡No deberías comer tantos bollos, pedazo de gordo! –le gritaba Francis mientras empujaba.

-¡Yo no estoy gordo, maldito idiotaaa! ¡Pero por lo menos es mejor que ser una rana fea como tuuu! –le respondió Arthur con una mirada asesina desde el otro lado.

Antonio traspasó la pared para ayudarle desde fuera tirando de sus brazos. Tras un par de minutos tirando del pobre joven con traje de sirvienta Arthur consiguió salir, pero no muy bien que se diga ya que al salir, debido al impulso que ya llevaba salió disparado, seguido de Mint al cual se abrazo aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que ambos cayeron por el empapado tejado hasta los canalones con forma de gárgolas y dragones. Arthur estuvo a punto de caer pero por suerte se agarró a uno de ellos. También había un gran número de adornos como gárgolas en e toda la fachada.

-¡Arthur agárrate! –le gritó Mint mientras revoloteaba con sus pequeñas alitas a su alrededor.

-¡No aguanto, Mint, me voy a caer!- dijo entre sollozos, y es que la altura era enorme. Si se cayera seguramente moriría o se quedaría gravemente herido y después moriría.

Mint intentó por todos los medios ayudarle pero era imposible. Arthur pesaba demasiado para el pobre conejito verde, además de que estaban empapados ambos con lo cual resbalaban, para cuando el pobre conejito se quiso dar cuenta Arthur caía al vacio.

-¡Mint ayúdame! –gritaba mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el suelo, un suelo que nunca llegó -¿Qué ha…? –Arthur miró a sus lados para descubrir que estaba en los brazos de alguien, concretamente en los de Alfred – ¡S-señor…! –dijo casi sin aliento al ver quien le había salvado de una muerte que era más que segura.

-No recuerdo haberte mandado a ninguna tarea al tejado –dijo en un tono serio que hizo a Arthur encogerse del miedo.

-Yo… esto… no… -los labios de Arthur fueron sellados con los dedos del Conde.

-Podrías haberte matado al caer de ahí… -continuó con un tono algo más preocupado –no me gustaría que el primer día de trabajo te matases…

Arthur no sabía que decir ante ese gesto del Conde. Entonces notó que venía un viento fuerte y frio.

-¿Por qué está aquí, Conde?

-Supongo que quería pasar frio y refrescarme un poco…

"Para eso podía ducharse en mi baño" pensaba Arthur mientras era llevado en plan nupcial al interior de la mansión. Le dejó frente a su habitación.

-Creo que tienes un segundo traje para cambiarte… póntelo –dijo para retirarse en ese momento.

Arthur asintió aun algo tímido para entrar de nuevo a su habitación donde en efecto encontró un paquete que también tenía una nota puesta.

_Arthur Kirkland:_

_Espero que te guste este traje que Francis ha tejido con todo su amor, según él, para ti pero financiado por mí. Bueno, eso es igual, úsalo como traje de recambio._

_Conde Alfred F. Jones_

Arthur lo abrió entusiasmado pensando que este sí que era un traje digno de un hombre, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. De hecho, ese traje era peor que el azul. Era de un color rosa pastel, con mangas cortas y fruncidas, una falda del vestido con muchos vuelos, medias blancas con rayas azules y un delantal con dibujos en los bolsillos también de color azul y unos guantes blancos. Arthur suspiró al mirarse en el espejo. ¿Por qué no se iba si tan duro le resultaba estar ahí? Entonces vio al fondo de la sala, reflejado en el espejo a una mujer. Tenía un largo pelo rubio platino hasta la mitad de la espalda y los ojos azul marino. Llevaba un traje parecido al de una sirvienta, de color azul con detalles blancos y un lazo en la cabeza, además de lo que le pareció a Arthur más escalofriante: un cuchillo. El joven se quedó petrificado al ver esa fantasmagórica figura pero por suerte, cuando se giró a buscarla, no había ni rastro suyo. Eso asustó profundamente a Arthur el cual corrió aun poniéndose las medias medio descalzo. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca medianamente iluminada por unas velas y la luz del exterior, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, ya que vio la inconfundible figura del Conde. Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien pero estaba solo. Cuando Arthur pudo ver mejor a quien le hablaba era a una planta. Más concretamente a una Venus atrapamoscas. Esas plantas eran muy exóticas para la época ahí, pero más lo era el hecho de que en una zona sin un mínimo de humedad y luz pudiera estar con un color tan bueno como el que tenía, y eso que Arthur solo las había visto en uno de los pocos libros que había tocado en su vida, pero para ser un joven que tenía casi un nulo acceso a la cultura podía ser muy educado y cultivado, pues siempre que un libro caía en sus manos lo leía y releía. Aunque en ese libro de botánica leyó hace ya 5 años jamás se menciono que una planta así pudiera ser tan grande.

Cuando Alfred ya estaba lejos de la biblioteca Arthur se acercó a la Venus. Le dio un par de toques en la hoja pero no parecía responder ni hacer nada hasta que con un rápido movimiento encerró el dedo de Arthur provocándole con uno de sus pinchitos varios pinchazos a los que además les inyectó veneno. Arthur se lamió el dedo y se lo agitó para calmarse el dolor. Entonces vio que bajo la mesa en la que estaba la Venus había un tarro lleno de moscas, cucarachas y demás insectos asquerosos y repulsivos que hicieron que las tripas de Arthur se revolvieran. Cogió el tarro y lo abrió, cogiendo una cucaracha y poniéndola sobre la Venus la cual en menos de un segundo se la tragó. Arthur se echó un poco hacia atrás del susto que le había dado, pero después de ingerir el repugnante insecto una chica salió de la planta. Era pequeña, tenía el pelo castaño hasta la espalda, los ojos ámbar y un curioso rizo en su flequillo. Un par de flores rosas decoraban cada la do de su cabeza. Llevaba una camisa rosa de mangas largas con volantes en las mangas y una falda blanca.

-¿Eres Pulgarcita? –preguntó Arthur un segundo antes de darse cuenta de la pedazo de estupidez que había dicho.

-Claro que lo soy – dijo al chica sonriente con un gesto encantador digno de una princesa.

-¿En serio? – Arthur se acercó feliz hacia la mesa y hacia la planta para observar mejor a Pulgarcita.

-Pues claro que no, pedazo de idiota –dijo con un tono que había cambiado de repente a la voz de un villana. Arthur se apartó un poco al ver el modo en el que se lo había dicho. La chica era pequeña y dulce, pero pudo ver entonces que tenía el verdadero carácter de una Venus atrapamoscas. –Me llamo Mei –dijo señalándose a sí misma- y trabajo como adivina para quien me da de comer.

-¿Cómo adivina? –Arthur no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. La verdad es que él no solo no había oído nunca hablar sombre una adivina dentro de una planta carnívora sino que nunca se había creído esas chorradas.

-Sé lo que quieres... –dijo Mei interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Arthur – tu lo que quieres es saber por qué el Conde le tiene cariño a ese chico del cuadro de los ojos violetas…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –Arthur se dio una segunda bofetada mental. Estaba hablando con una divina y obviamente ella lo sabía perfectamente.

-Para descubrirlo tienes que juntar la luz con la oscuridad, con la luz y de nuevo con la oscuridad para descubrir la verdad –le susurró.

-¿Juntar la…? –le dijo Arthur antes de que la adivina empezara a ser tragada de nuevo por esa planta. -¡Espera! –dijo mientras sacaba con muchísimo asco otro bicho. Durante unos minutos intentó que lo tragara para que le hablara de nuevo sobre esa frase que había dicho instantes atrás, pero no consiguió nada. Imaginó que ya no tendría hambre.

Arthur paseó por toda la mansión pensando en la luz y en la oscuridad que tendría que juntar para descubrir la verdad. Sin saber la razón, le entraron ganas de ver de nuevo el retrato de ese chico en el desván que parecía estar muy cuidado, pues a diferencias de otras dependencias de la mansión, estaba muy bien cuidado aunque sucio y desordenado. Ni una gota se colaba. Quizá el Conde quería mantener esa habitación y lo que había dentro a como diera lugar. Subió de nuevo al desván y juntó las dos llaves para entrar y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que algunas llaves tenían marcas o muescas que hacían que se complementaran una con la otra.

Rápidamente recogió las llaves y bajó hasta el segundo pasillo y sin saber por qué, una habitación le llamó. No la atención, algo. No sabía el qué. Lo que sí pudo observar era que un brillo violeta salía de esta. Había tres cerrojos puestos en horizontal y otros tres en vertical formando una cruz en medio de la puerta. Arthur lo miró extrañado. ¡Era imposible abrir eso! Entonces contó las cerraduras. Dos verticales y dos horizontales más una en el centro era otra manera de contarlas. Cayó entonces en la cuenta. Buscó entre las llaves y encontró una de plata muy brillante y otra de un material algo más negruzco. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y durante casi una hora intentó distintas combinaciones hasta que dio con las correctas… casi. La del centro no se abría. Se sentó fastidiado frente a la puerta y lo peor era que su nuevo vestido rosa hacia muchísimo vuelo de princesa cuando se sentaba. Arthur se sentía ridículo. Resopló… ¡hasta que descubrió como abrir la cerradura del centro! Juntó las dos llaves que encajaban perfectamente como las piezas de un puzle y consiguió abrir. Al entrar a la habitación se quedó casi congelado al ver lo quien estaba en su interior.

Era un chico de pelo ligeramente ondulado, rubio y con un ricito en su frente. Su piel era pálida y sus venas estaban negras. El olor a podrido inundaba la habitación, y por segunda vez en el día el estomago de Arthur se revolvió causándole gracias a ese olor, el de la muerte, que tuviera un par de arcadas que le obligaron arrodillarse en el suelo agarrándose la tripa. Se acerco a ese joven tan parecido al Conde. La sala estaba como la de Alfred: totalmente oscura, fría, desordenada y con la tristeza rondando el aura purpura de ese que estaba en una gran cama. Arthur se acercó a tocarlo. Justo cuando sus dedos estaban a un centímetro de la cara del chico un par de manos que casi parecían garras debido a la fuerza con la que le cogieron, le arrastraron fuera de la habitación y le empotraron contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –dijo la figura que le había agarrado. Era el Conde. Su mirada era roja y le mostraba a Arthur unos enormes colmillos, guardianes de una voz traída del propio infierno. La alas de Alfred se desplegaron y las uñas crecieron como garras, justo Arthur no se había equivocado en eso. La mirada de Alfred parecía la pura oscuridad y agarró a Arthur del cuello para luego subirle hasta el techo. –¡Si justo no te doy llaves para esa habitación no debes entrar con trucos!-dijo enfurecido. Su mirada aterrorizó a Arthur, pero casi no se pudo dar cuenta debido a que estaba asfixiándose por la fuerza de Alfred. Arthur se desmayó. Lo último que vio fue los ojos rojos llenos de la furia en su estado más puro.

* * *

**Por fiiiin nuevo capituloooo! Siento la espera, tenia que estudiar… un asco total, no os lo recomiendo xD**

**Intentare hace los capítulos mas largos para las próximas veces, pero de momento no hay mucha mas chicha en el asunto, pero ya os digo yo que en los próximos la habrá u y no os preocupes por el hard, que vendrá… tardara, pero vendra… Muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta saber vuestra opinión, si querríais meter algo, teneis alguna idea para decorar la historia… se por experiencia que a la gente le hace mucha ilusión que alguna de sus ideas o personajes salga en una historia jejeje **

**Por cierto, si aun os haceis un lio con los nombres o los personajes, algo que dudo mucho porque seguro que os conoceis Hetalia como la palma de vuestra, os dejo los nombres. **

**Emma-Belgica / Mei-Taiwan/ Chica del cuchillo… esa aun no lo podeis saber, puede que en el siguiente cap. Si. Jejejeje **


	6. Un pasado tan oscuro como su alma

Arthur despertó a las pocas horas. Estaba en su cama, la chimenea estaba encendida y la puerta cerrada. Se levantó algo atontado intentando recordar lo que había pasado, entonces, recordó. Alfred se había enfadado profundamente y casi le mataba. Estaba aun mareado pero logró levantarse y dirigirse hasta la puerta. Se llevó un gran estirón del brazo al intentar abrir de manera suave la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada. Durante un rato forcejeó para abrir pero nada. Buscó sus llaves.

-Las tenemos nosotros…. –dijo Francis canturreando sobre la cama.

-¡Bloddy git francés…! –Arthur corrió contra Francis sin recordar que le atravesaría.

-Bueno calma… -Francis esquivó fácilmente a Arthur quedándose en el sitio. El inglés al atravesarlo cayó al otro lado de la cama – las llaves te las cogimos nosotros, lo reconozco. Pero fue por tu bien y tu seguridad.

-¿Por mi seguridad?

-No sabes cómo se había puesto el Conde… -dijo Gilbert apareciendo junto con Antonio en un lado de la cama.

-¿Se ha enfadado mucho?

-Yo solo recuerdo que la última vez que le vi enfadado y con esos ojos no quedó nada de la persona.

-Es verdad- continuo Antonio- primero te arranca la cabeza, luego los brazos y las piernas. Finalmente destroza tu cuerpo. Es lo que llama el arte del asesinato.

-¡Pero si solo entré en una habitación con un chico…!

Francis corrió a taparle la boca.

-Es aun peligroso hablar de esto. Pero de todas formas ven a ver al Conde.

-¿No estará enfadado?

-No es eso lo que más te debe importar…

Arthur acompañó a Francis hasta la habitación de Alfred. Como siempre, estaba fría, oscura, desolada… daba miedo y autentico pavor entrar, después de haber visto casi al Diablo en los ojos de Alfred. Francis le condujo hasta la cama. Alfred estaba durmiendo como un corderito. Su rostro era todo lo contrario de lo que recordaba el de ojos verdes. Le veía tan tranquilo e inocente que parecía un niño pequeño, y es que por mucho que quisiera parecer mayor era bastante joven incluso con cuernos o cola demoniacos. En su sueño parecía inquieto y nervioso, como si tuviera una pesadilla a lo que Arthur le puso una mano en la frente acariciándosela.

-Shhh… tranquilo… -le sonrió - ¿Qué le pasó?

-Supongo que su rabia era tal que no podía calmarse por sí mismo. Si hubiera seguido despierto te habría matado con lo que se auto desmayó para olvidarse de lo que había pasado. No lo parece pero… te necesita más de lo que tú crees…

-¿Qué queréis de mí?

-No lo parece, pero necesitamos tu luz y tu pureza. Por él….

-Ya lo sé. No paráis de repetírmelo. –dijo abrazando el cuerpo de Alfred, el cual temblaba. No debía ser agradable para él matar o ser cruel. Arthur tenía esa sensación inexplicable de cuidar de Alfred como si fuera una mamá que se preocupa por su hijo enfermo. Atrajo la cabeza del menor hasta su pecho el cual sintió más caliente de lo normal, como si una vela se acercara. No supo lo que era pero no era desagradable, parecía que a ambos les gustaba.

Un rato después, Francis ya les había dejado y Arthur dejó dormir a Alfred. Parecía tan buena persona así… Entonces un brillo azul en la pared. Ese brillo se fue definiendo hasta que Arthur vio que parecía una puerta. Se acercó a esa extraña formación e intentó pasar el misterioso portal que se había abierto ante sus ojos pero no podía. Pensó en las llaves que podían hacer parejas pero no las llevaba encima. Estaba nervioso pensando que eso podría ser algo importante y que no volvería a ver. Acercó despacio su mano otra vez, y en ese momento, pudo atravesarlo. La retiró corriendo asustado. ¡Había atravesado un círculo azul brillante en una pared! Arthur miró extrañado su mano. Se preguntaba cómo había entonces conseguido cruzar. Dirigió su mirada a Alfred, recordando que ese azul era idéntico al de sus ojos. No supo si tenía algo que ver. Se echó hacia atrás. Pero entonces notó como un hilo de voz le susurraba desde atrás:

-Hazlo, debes hacerlo…

Era una voz de mujer.

Francis, Antonio y Gilbert se miraron de repente entre los tres. Aunque estaban descansando en las afueras del jardín notaron la misteriosa presencia y corrieron hasta la habitación. Por otro lado, Arthur estaba escuchando atentamente a esa voz que no paraba de incitarle a pasar ese halo que cada vez se hacía menos visible. Arthur daba pasos pequeños paulatinamente pero llegó hasta él. Cerró los ojos y se metió. Justo en ese momento pudo oír a los tres fantasmas irrumpir en la habitación, pero ya era tarde. El portal le había tragado.

Arthur sintió que un gran peso le oprimía las extremidades hacia dentro. Notó como sus huesos se quebraban y gritaba de dolor pero cuando miró su cuerpo, estaba intacto. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza, cada vez la sentía más cargada y su cuerpo seguía sin responder a sus ordenes parecía como si todo el peso del mundo se depositara sobre él. No podía soportarlo, así que para liberar su ira no le quedó otra que gritar en el vacio por el que estaba cayendo. Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, y pronto, la consciencia. Despertó en un suelo frio, de mármol. Había un dibujo en las baldosas pero hubo algo que también le impresionó, y es que en ese suelo nacía de entre los huecos de las baldosas sangre. Cuando Arthur salió de su atontamiento y lo vio echó locamente a correr intentando evitar la sangre. Vio una puerta la mar de normal en el vacío. Era entrar o quedarse en ese sitio que cada vez se llenaba más de sangre. Agobiado, al ver que ese vestido de sirvienta rosa que tanto odiaba estaba empezando a mancharse abrió la puerta. Cuando llegó al otro lado de esta no pudo creerse donde estaba. Se encontraba en una mansión blanca como el mármol, llena de estatuas de santos y ángeles, con alegres vidrieras de colores y un jardín lleno de mesas con comida y personas bien vestidas con pomposos vestidos, bien maquillados, hombres hablando de negocios… Era una fiesta de ricos, de nobles. Arthur se sintió extraño en ese lugar, sentía que lo conocía pero no sabía de qué.

Un niño se detuvo frente a él pero parecía que miraba a algo que estaba detrás suyo. Arthur conocía a ese niño de unos 10 años, rubio, con un mechón anti gravedad, de ojos azules y vestido como alguien de una alta posición. Era el niño del retrato que Alfred miraba todos los días como si fuera una imagen religiosa. El chico reflejaba en su sonrisa un espíritu alegre y juguetón.

-¡Vamos Matt! –dijo llamando a un chico mientras miraba a Arthur.

-¿Perdona? –Arthur se extrañó.

-¡Espérame Alfred! –un chico atravesó entonces a Arthur como si fuera un fantasma a lo que este pegó un gran grito al ver que no era material. De hecho, no le podían ver ni oír al parecer. Pero de lo que más se sorprendió fue del chico que estaba también en el dibujo, el del rizo, los ojos violetas, el pelo rubio ondulado… ¡Un momento! ¿Alfred? ¿El chico de los ojos azules se llamaba también Alfred?

-Chicos venid ya a cortar la tarta, por favor… -dijo una mujer también rubia de ojos violetas.

-¡Ya vamos mamá! –gritó enérgicamente Alfred. Arthur cayó entonces en que la mujer que había llamado a los chicos era la de la pintura.

-Un cumpleaños, ¿Eh? –dijo Arthur mientras aprovechando su invisibilidad investigaba el interior de la casa. El cielo no tenía ni una sola nube y el Sol calentaba profundamente. Debía ser verano. El jardín estaba decorado con banderines blancos con un escudo, una hoja de arce en el centro de este y un fondo de rayas. Imaginó que sería el escudo de la casa a la que pertenecían, le pareció bastante bonito. Sobre todo había servidos sándwiches y pastel de verduras, de beber ponche. Una música de violín amenizaba la tarde. Por la noche, unos fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo de luces. El chico de ojos azules estaba fascinado con ellos. Arthur, pudo ver todo eso desde un balcón desde la casa que seguía recorriéndose.

Notó un fuerte viento del que se tuvo que cubrir, metiéndose en el interior. Al irse este, hacia un frio de espanto. Miró por la ventana y se quedó profundamente sorprendido. Estaba nevando. De uno de los dormitorios venían sollozos y más tarde, unos tremendos alaridos de dolor. Arthur corrió a esa habitación ya que parecían los de unos niños. En efecto, eran de los dos chicos del retrato. En la cama había una mujer dormida… no, muerta. Era su madre. Un par de doncellas se llevaron a los dos niños fuera, mientras entraron un par de hombres con un médico.

-En efecto, está muerta –dijo el médico.

-Entonces toda la herencia le corresponde a los hijos- dijo uno.

-Sí, cuando lleguen a la mayoría de edad – respondió el otro.

Arthur siguió paseando por esa mansión que se conocía aparentemente como la palma de su mano hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que… ¡esa era la mansión del Conde! Había estado en casa todo el rato. Pero parecía que los hechos que estaba viendo sin razón aparente habían sucedido hacia 10 años, más o menos. Llegó hasta la habitación donde el Conde le había encontrado y casi matado. Ahí estaban los dos niños, sentados en la cama y llorando. A Arthur se le encogió el corazón al ver a los chicos llorando y no poder materializarse para darles consuelo. Una sirvienta entró entonces en la habitación.

-Señoritos, la cena ya está lista… -dijo.

-Yo no quiero bajar… -respondió Alfred.

-Ni yo…

-Pero es Noche Buena… -la mujer se sentó y les abrazó a ambos- hagan el esfuerzo, señoritos…

-¡El año pasado teníamos a mamá y a papá! –gritó Alfred.

-Lo sé… -suspiró la mujer- pero ahora no están, están en el Cielo y les estarán viendo. No creo que quieran verles tristes en estas fechas. Así que alégrense…

-Está bien… -dijo Alfred bajando de la cama con su hermano.

La verdad es que Arthur sintió una profunda pena por los niños. Habían tenido que ocultar su dolor desde tan pequeños por el apellido familiar… Y lo peor era que habían perdido a sus padres tan jóvenes… A la mañana siguiente Arthur seguía ahí. Había dormido cerca de la chimenea en el salón principal donde habían puesto un árbol enorme. Se durmió en un salón vacio, pero despertó en uno lleno de regalos. De hecho, lo que le despertó fueron los gritos de Alfred el cual bajaba las escaleras corriendo y, si el oído no le fallaba a Arthur, se había caído ya cerca del suelo.

-¡Ay, Alfred! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó su hermano.

-Estoy perfecto ¡Corre!

Arthur no pudo evitar reír ante la cabezonería de ese chaval, era adorable ver como un niño, por muy mal que lo pasara, era feliz ante la magia de los regalos de Navidad. Se sumergió entre los regalos y los abrió. Todos eran juguetes. Arthur venia de una familia pobre que trabajaba en la campo. Nunca había tenido muchos juguetes, aparte de que los tenía que compartir con sus hermanos muy pronto su padre les enviaba a trabajar con él el campo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alfred?

-No hay ningún libro… -dijo fastidiado.

-Pero tenemos muchos juguetes… -dijo Matt mientras se abrazaba a su oso de peluche nuevo.

-Pero a mí me gusta leer y los libros de la biblioteca son muy grandes para mí… yo quería un libro de cuentos.

Arthur notó otro vendaval y pudo ver como la imagen se hacía difusa mientras que otra se volvía más nítida. El chico que estaba era Alfred, pero aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años. Alfred, el que parecía hiperactivo y gritón estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro en un sillón… ¡Espera! Le resultaba extremadamente familiar a alguien… de hecho… ¡Sí! Se parecía al conde Jones. Arthur entonces hiló todo. La mansión, el chico, los nombres, el cuadro… ¡Joder! ¡El chico era el Conde Jones! Arthur no se lo podía creer, estaba en el pasado de esa casa. Pero seguía sin comprender que hacia ahí, aunque más le importaba saber lo que sucedería. Si, se parecía al Conde pero tampoco eran dos gotas de agua. Más que nada porque ese joven era rubio, Alfred tenía el pelo más oscuro que la Nada. Los ojos azules de ese chico eran como el cielo del verano, los de su jefe eran fríos como el hielo. Y, prácticamente su Alfred tenia cuernos y cola. Pero algo le decía que estaba ante esa misma persona unos años más atrás.

La puerta se abrió de repente y pudo ver que entraba el chico que era tan parecido a Alfred, su hermano. Pero claramente también había crecido. A diferencia de Alfred, él parecía divertirse mucho más, mucho más porque había entrado besándose con una chica con pintas algo ligeras, una chica de compañía para ser exactos. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron una mirada fría y llena de odio. Alfred siguió con su lectura mientras que Matt subió con la chica a hacer ciertas cosas… Arthur no podía creerse que ese chico que parecía tan tímido y callado estuviera haciendo eso no solo tan joven, si no con una señorita de esa profesión y con un título nobiliario.

Un hombre de mediana edad se le acercó a Alfred por detrás mientras el continuaba con su lectura.

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer… -dijo el hombre en un tono de regañina a Alfred.

-Y si mi hermano se gasta toda su fortuna familiar en alcohol, putas y juegos de azar que le están haciendo perderlo ¿Todo que quieres que haga? –dijo en un tono entre el enfado y el cansancio. Debía ser algo que le decían muy a menudo.

Arthur sintió pena por ese Alfred. Todo el peso de su familia, el título, la economía… todo, había caído en él con una edad que no llegaba ni a los 17 años… Al día siguiente Arthur vio que Alfred se levantaba realmente temprano y no para desayunar, si no para arreglar papeles y charlar con más personas. Tenía una cara de cansancio impresionante y estaba muy delgado. Realmente tenía que llevar el peso de su nombre y el de su hermano, el cual se levantó ya a medio día, pagó a la joven y se fue con una cara de resaca a desayunar o ya casi a comer.

-¡Buenos días Alfred! –saludó a su hermano vivazmente.

-Será para ti… -dijo Alfred apenas sin comer.

Arthur vio como los días pasaban y todo se repetía. Alfred se quedaba en casa mientras que Matt salía y perdía cada vez más y más dinero. Los meses se sucedían y Matt cada vez tenia peores pintas, ya no solo perdía dinero si no que discutía constantemente con Alfred llegando incluso a pelearse y a hacerse sangre. El alma de Matt estaba cada vez más oscura y podrida. Alfred, por más que se peleara y discutiera con Matt le quería y se moría de pena al ver como el alma de su hermano era comida por los vicios del mundo exterior para el que no se les había preparado. Les estaban comiendo. Una noche un Matt de oscuros ojos violetas apareció en la mansión, borracho, rodeado como siempre de putas. Alfred le ignoró como hacia todas las noches con su marchitado hermano que perdía en eso la fortuna familiar. Pero de lo que se dio cuenta, al igual que el ya aburrido espectro de Arthur era que unas misteriosas sombras que se deslizaban en el suelo, las paredes y el techo. No eran como Emma, estas daban miedo y parecían de otro mundo. Alfred al principio decidió ignorarlo pensando que eran alucinaciones suyas debido al cansancio y a algún efecto óptico de las velas de la mansión, hasta que se quedó todo a oscuras completamente. Alfred entonces se levantó corriendo de su sillón y corrió a buscar a su hermano. Las sombras le parecieron entonces ya muy sospechosas.

-Francis, Gilbert, buscad velas –ordenó Alfred. Arthur estaba lleno de ira, para una vez que se encontraba con un Francis más humano y material no podía pegarle porque ahora él era el fantasma. -¿Dónde está Antonio?

-Seguramente estará dándose el lote con Emma aprovechando la ocasión… - respondió Francis entre risas. Entonces oyeron un golpetazo de sartén.

-¡Pedazo de idiota, no te aproveches de la situación para meterme mano! Si lo haces, hazlo con luz, cobarde –gritó una chica algo marimacha.

-¡Gilbert no estamos ahora como para aprovecharse, Matt está en peligro! –gritaba Alfred mientras subía las escaleras y buscaba el cuarto de Matt. Irrumpió en la habitación de golpe- ¡Matt!

Se quedó espantado al ver los cuerpos desmembrados y ensangrentados de las mujeres que se había traído a casa, tirados por toda la habitación. Matt estaba en la cama en una especie de trance mientras una mujer de cabellos rubios platinos, ojos azul marino y un traje de encajes de color azul más oscuro que sus ojos estaba sobre el teniendo algo parecido al sexo, el problema era que Matt cada vez estaba más pálido y parecía un muerto. Arthur subió también, se quedó de piedra al ver a la mujer. Era la misma que había visto el día que Alfred le atacó reflejada en el espejo cual fantasma.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó Alfred tirándose a por ella para apartarla de Matt. La figura se disolvió al paso del joven y volvió a reconstruirse para seguir con lo suyo. -¡Déjale! –los gritos de Alfred expresaban una gran rabia.

-Los humanos son muy graciosos… -Arthur se quedó de piedra. La voz de esa mujer era la que le había dicho que se introdujera en el portal que le había traído hasta ese lugar.

-¿Qué quieres de mi hermano?

-Solo su alma podrida y corrompida con el paso de los años… -dijo acariciando el casi muerto pecho desnudo de Matt.

-Toma la mía –dijo sin rodeos Alfred. La sombra le miró.

-Yo solo tomo almas que estén corrompidas por la falta de amor, la hipocresía, la crueldad…. No te necesito….

-¡Tómala por favor! –dijo desesperado.

La sombra le miró otra vez. Comenzó a sonreír de una manera fría y controladora.

-Te propongo un trato… -dijo moviéndose alrededor de Alfred de manera erótica y sensual –me gusta jugar, y quiero jugar contigo a algo… quiero que ese alma tan buena y amable que tienes se sumerja en la oscuridad más profunda durante unos años, que se cultive… -dijo entre risas –la única manera de que se salve es encontrando una luz pura, pero de esas hay tan pocas en el mundo que es imposible que consigas una…

-¿Pero se puede, no?

-Sí, la posibilidad es baja, pero existe… total, si la encuentras y consigues que su pureza ilumine tu alma marchita en menos de 4 años… si no lo consigues, me comeré el alma de tu hermano y devoraré sensualmente y disfrutando del momento… la tuya. ¿Qué me dices? Puedes huir ahora que estas a tiempo, no me interesa un alma virgen como la tuya…

-Acepto.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Que acepto. Intoxica mi alma. Por lo menos lucharé.

-Eso está hecho… -dijo besándole fuertemente. De las bocas de ambos salía algo parecido a agua, pero era negro y denso. La mujer desapareció cubriendo toda la mansión de sombra. Esta había tomado entonces su aspecto oscuro y deprimente actual que Arthur conocía muy bien.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio como Gilbert, Antonio y Francis escapaban junto con Emma y una chica de largo pelo castaño armada con una sartén. Los tres jóvenes lograron salir de los terrenos de la mansión antes de que la sombra les alcanzase, pero las chicas, que habían tropezado con sus largos vestidos, se habían quedado atrás siendo atrapadas. Las caras de sus amantes al verlo eran indescriptible y aunque ambos intentaron ir a ayudarlas Francis se lo impidió, siendo los únicos supervivientes de ese extraño ataque.

Arthur volvió su mirada a Alfred. Estaba tendido en el suelo. Su respiración lenta se iba haciendo cada vez más y más rápida. Gritaba de dolor, pues todos los males y los pecados de la humanidad estaban consumiendo su alma pura y joven. Su piel palideció, sus ojos perdieron la calidez, su cabello se oscureció y de él nacieron un par de colmillo, unas alas, los cuernos y la cola negros con los que Arthur le conocía. Sin duda ese era su Alfred. Tras un rato intentando recuperarse del dolor, se dirigió hasta el cuerpo casi muerto de su hermano y le dio un beso en la boca dejando restos de la extraña sustancia.

Arthur entonces sintió un gran mareo, nauseas y la sensación de que se caía al suelo. Cuando despertó se notaba muchísimo mejor que en ese extraño estado fantasmal. Estaba tumbado en el suelo de la habitación de Alfred, justo donde estaba el portal.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Antonio preocupado.

-¿M-me puedes ver?

Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados pensando que Arthur estaba loco.

-Claro que podemos, sabes donde estas, ¿no?

-¿En 1819? –dijo Arthur.

Los tres amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde habías ido? Acabas de aparecer de la nada aquí…

-Es extraño –dijo Arthur incorporándose y sonriendo- no he salido de esta mansión en ningún momento.

* * *

**Siiii! Terminado! Aleluya y Amen! Son las 2:19 de la noche pero me he jurado a mi misma que no me acostaba sin terminar este cap y es que he tardado, lo sé. Pero quería currarmelo mucho porque es una parte importante, ya que cuenta el pasado de Alfred, de su hermano y de cómo es lo que es… pero le he metido un poquiiito de lime… y de AmeriCan… pero muy poquito, y no volverá a repetirse… creo… pero vamos que la pareja principal es UsUk… y un pelin de fanservice de SpaBel y PruHun… **

**Total, que quiero que me comentéis mucho en este capitulo por faaaaa! Que es muy importante jijiji no se si hare uno mas largo, este es que tenia mucho que contar e incluso creo que sobraban cosas… pero bueno, es igual. REVIEWS! POR FAVOR! Animan mucho xD Como siempre, intentaré tenerlo cuanto antes mejor pero tengo un par de fics que también me gustaría escribir. **

**Y ya nada por el momento… **

**Bye Bye By Maple! **


	7. Ataque en el bosque

-¿Los recuerdos de Alfred? –preguntaron al unísono los tres fantasmas.

-Sí, al menos creo que estaba ahí. Vi a Alfred cuando era pequeño y estaba con un chico que se llamaba…

-Mathew… -dijo Gilbert terminando la frase.

-¡Sí!

-Mathew era el hermano menor de Alfred aunque ambos eran mellizos. Era el segundo en la línea de herencia con lo cual recibió menos… -dijo Francis.

-¿Mathew recibió menos?

-Sí, ese fue uno de los principales motivos por los que se gastaba todo el dinero en ir de fiesta. Llegó un momento que vivió tanto a la sombra de su hermano que se desmoralizó completamente, no tenía ningún aprecio por nada, con lo que enfadaba a Alfred casi todos los días. Muchas noches ambos discutían y…

-Se pegaban… -siguió Arthur –hasta que Mat sufrió el ataque de esas sombra…

-Ella luego despareció- dijo Toni- pero yo estoy seguro de que no se ha ido… espera con paciencia a Alfred…

-Debes tener a partir de ahora mucho cuidado, Arthur… -dijo Francis- puede pasar cualquier cosa desde este momento.

-¡Pero si yo no quiero meterme en ningún lio, solo he venido a trabajar, no quiero esto!

-¡Arthur nunca mandamos un mensaje para que viniese alguien a trabajar, lo que nos importa es que alguien salve a Alfred! –dijo Antonio cogiéndole de los hombros para hacerle reflexionar.

-Lo siento pero…yo no quiero esto. Nunca me ha gustado meterme en líos, y no voy a meterme en uno en el que me estoy jugando la vida…

-Arthur te necesitamos, por favor… En el próximo cumpleaños de Alfred se cumplirá el plazo y la Sombra del Mal habrá ganado.

-¡Ni hablar! –gritó corriendo a su habitación a hacer su maleta.

Los demás le siguieron. No podían permitir que la única persona quizás en todo el continente que pudiera salvar sus almas y la de su Señor se fuera. Habían pasado por cosas muy malas y no permitirían que ahora todo se fuera al garete.

-¡Arthur reacciona! –gritó Francis –eres un egoísta, además, ya estás en peligro, tarde o temprano te perseguirán y vendrán a por ti…

-¿Cómo que ya me persiguen? –dijo asustado.

-Natalya, la mujer que le hizo esto al Conde y a su hermano. A ella no le conviene que estés aquí e intentará destruirte...

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, no quiero hacer nada! –Arthur seguía tan tozudo como siempre y sin ceder.

-Tú eres una Luz y no le conviene que estés cerca del Conde. Podrías sacarle de su oscuridad y no le conviene. Perdería dos almas… ¿Entiendes?

Arthur miró entonces por la ventana. Durante un largo periodo de tiempo hubo un silencio sepulcral. Arthur tenía que decidir si huir como un cobarde como había hecho toda su vida o enfrentarse a la propia Oscuridad contando con el único apoyo que tenia al pensar que era un ser con Luz. Recordó entonces un episodio que siempre se le quedará grabado en la memoria y que nunca se iría.

Su hermano Dylan y él estaban paseando por un pequeño sendero, más o menos estaban a la mitad de camino entre su casa y el pueblo, que estaban a poco menos de un kilómetro. Dylan tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y unas cejas algo más finas que las de Arthur. Su piel era pálida y tenía unas simpáticas pecas repartidas solo por la nariz y las mejillas las cuales le daban un aspecto siempre infantil. Dylan era cariñoso y el mas protector con su hermanito Arthur. Al ser los menores lo hacían todo juntos y discutían con los mayores. Lo que más le impresionaba a Arthur era la valentía de Dylan para afrontar cualquier problema. Adoraba que sus hermanos mayores le contaran historias de princesas y héroes que las rescataban. A punto de llegar hasta el arroyo que se convertía en un pequeño río al llegar a su pueblo encontraron a dos chicos de unos 12 o 13 años, no muy mayores, pero si lo suficiente para los menores de la familia los cuales tendrían 7 y 10 años. Estaban molestando a una niña de uno años, la edad de Arthur. Dylan corrió a defender a la chica pero los otros dos jóvenes, claramente más fuertes y altos pensaron a la vez que sería más divertido ensañarse con el pobre Dylan.

-¡Arthur ayúdame!

-¡Pero yo no puedo hacer nada!

-¡Lo que sea!

-Vete, renacuajo, huye como un cobarde-rieron los dos chavales que estaban pegándole una paliza a su hermano.

Arthur, presa del pánico, corrió de vuelta a casa corriendo. No supo si para huir o pedir ayuda. Pero por suerte se encontró con su hermano Allistor y con Seamus, dos de sus otros hermanos.

-¡Allistor! ¡Seamus! –dijo corriendo y gritando desde el mismo momento en que les vio- ¡Dylan está en problemas y le están pegando!

Después de ver lo sorprendidos rostros de sus hermanos, estos corrieron hasta el lugar donde Dylan estaba siendo molido.

-¡Vosotros! ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo con mi hermanito? –dijo Allistor imponiéndose.

-¿Es tu hermano, Allistor? P-pero si solo estábamos jugando con él, hombre… nada más…-dijeron mientras corrían de nuevo hacia el bosque ya oscureciendo. Ese bosque no le daba miedo a Arthur… siempre y cuando fuera de día. Allistor les persiguió en medio de la oscura espesura. Él tendría en ese entonces unos 15 años.

-¿Estás bien, Dylan? –dijo Seamus ayudándole a levantarse del suelo –se te va a poner el ojo morado…

-Sí… estoy bien…

-¿Por qué te has pegado con ellos?

-Es que estaban pegando a una chica…

-Ah, era eso, ¿Eh? –sonrió comprensiblemente –en ese caso has sido un héroe –le animaba Seamus mientras le cargaba a la espalda. Él tenía unos 13 años, al igual que su gemelo Andrew que por aquel entonces había cogido un fuerte catarro teniendo que quedarse en casa. De hecho, los cuatro habían ido al pueblo para buscar medicinas.

Al día siguiente los cuatro hermanos volvieron otra vez al pueblo. Habían vuelto a casa después del incidente. Mientras Allistor y Seamus estaban en el boticario comprando lo necesario para Andrew, Arthur y Dylan esperaban fuera mirando y curioseando los puestos del mercado. Todos ahí les conocían y sabían de sus curiosidades e inquietudes juveniles, a veces incluso les regalaban alguna cosa que la familia agradecía ya que era de las más numerosas del pueblo, pues aunque nacían muchos bebes por familia, muchos bebés solían morir los primeros 3 años de vida, pero ninguno de estos hermanos lo había hecho. Mientras Dylan curioseaba un puesto de quesos de un amigo de la familia la niña a la que defendió la tarde anterior le dio un par de toques en la espalda. Al girarse esta le dio una pequeña margarita silvestre y le beso en la mejilla enrojeciendo al chico. Estaba casi como un tomate, y más cuando en ese momento le vieron sus otros hermanos los cuales no pudieron evitar picarle diciendo que Dylan estaba enamorado y cosas por el estilo. Fue su primer amor, y de hecho el único. En ese momento Arthur pensó que ser valiente o ser un héroe tiene sus riesgos y no siempre sale recompensado, pero, aun así, ser el héroe de alguien debe ser la sensación más reconfortante del mundo.

Volviendo al presente. Arthur seguía mirando por la ventana sin saber qué hacer. Sí, podría ser que esas sombras le mataran, le llevaran al lado oscuro o que se lo comieran. Pero si lograba sacar a Alfred de la oscuridad en la que tan injustamente le habían metido podría ser su héroe. Suspiró y miró a los chicos. Les sonrió.

-Está bien, permitidme que sea la luz de Alfred.

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron y gritaron de alegría al ver que podría haber esperanza para ellos.

Durante las siguientes semanas Arthur se dedicaba a cuidar de Alfred. El demonio seguía dormido, en esa especie de estado de coma en el que se sumergió aposta para salvar de una muerte segura a su Luz. Mientras Arthur preparaba una sopa en pleno otoño pudo ver como las hojas de colores amarillos, ocres, naranjas, marrones… sí, era una estación muy bonita con esos hermosos tonos cálidos. Arthur no supo por qué pensó en la muerte y la putrefacción después de la salud de esas hojas durante su nacimiento en primavera y su vida en verano. Ahora estaba muriendo y desaparecerían en invierno. Recordó el alma de Alfred deprimiéndose y pensando en que estaría en su eterno invierno y que no llegaría una primavera para renacer. Ese pensamiento no duró mucho. Arthur en realidad nunca había sido de pensar en esos temas, quizá porque era una Luz, y para él era imposible pensar eso y, además, si ni él mismo se permitía pensar en esos temas era una pequeña esperanza victoria.

Cuando terminó de preparar la comida decidió darse una vuelta por el jardín de la casa y vio todas las hojas. Pensó que luego sería una paliza recogerlas. Recordó que era temporada de setas, de modo que fue hasta la despensa y cogió una cesta de mimbre y un cuchillo para aventurarse a recogerlas.

Durante ese día nublado y ventoso, Arthur recogió bastantes setas. No mucha gente solía acercarse, de modo que había bastante por los alrededores. Conforme avanzaba la tarde se alejaba más de la mansión, quería explorar toda esa zona que tanto miedo le daba a la gente. Una suave y agradable brisa acunó al joven el cual se sentía tranquilo y en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se sentó a reposar bajo un árbol mientras observaba las setas que había recogido. Entonces, oyó un ruido de algún animal, pero era extraño, parecía que revoloteaba por detrás de él. Cada vez más cerca y más rápido. Recordó el hecho de que pudieran ser esos seres oscuros, de modo que se levantó corriendo y echó a correr sin saber a dónde con sus setas, cayéndosele algunas. Llegó hasta un pequeño terraplén por el que cayó rodando perdiendo todas sus setas y hasta su cesta y es que era presa del pánico. En ese momento, los recuerdos de su hermano vinieron a su mente. No, ya no sería más un cobarde ni escaparía. Entonces se paró en seco y esperó a esa criatura que oía. Cuando supo que la tenía justo detrás suya se giró, no había terminado cuando una pequeña masa verde se estrelló contra su cara.

-¡Cuidado Arthur! –dijo Mint justo antes de estampar su blandito y esponjoso cuerpo contra él-

-¡Mint! Eres tú… -dijo Arthur mientras recobraba el aliento acariciando al pequeño conejito verde –me has dado un susto de muerto…

-De repente empezaste a correr y no te parabas… -dijo mientras le entregaba la cesta con las setas –se te han caído por el camino, te las he recogido yo…

-Oh, muchas gracias Mint… -sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del animalillo.

-Vi que te marchabas al bosque, de modo que decidí seguirte y pasar la tarde contigo, pero me perdí.

-Entonces no te separes a partir de ahora…

Arthur y el conejito pasearon durante un largo tiempo por el bosque, perdiéndose.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos? –dijo el conejito mientras se aferraba al hombro de Arthur buscando su protección.

-No… -respondió preocupado mirando al cielo –y ya está anocheciendo, si no volvemos…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando ambos se sobresaltaron al oír un pequeño gruñido. Buscaron asustados el origen, hasta que descubrieron que provenía de un pequeño cerdito negro que buscaba entre las raíces de los arboles trufas con su naricilla.

-Oh, qué bonito… -dijo agachándose en un tono de voz cursi –ven bonito, no te haremos daño…

El pequeño animal se acercó despacito a Arthur hasta que este pudo acariciarlo.

-¿Buscabas trufas, eh? Quizá podrías buscar algunas para mí…

El pequeño cerdito hizo un par de ruiditos y se puso a escarbar en la tierra mientras Arthur le observaba riendo. Recordaba las tardes en las que su madre la mandaba a buscarlas el mismo sin ayuda de ningún animal, con lo que no llegaba a coger muchas, aparte de que tardaba mucho.

El animal encontró una y la cogió con la boca para entregársela a Arthur. Mint entonces notó algo raro en ese animal y en el ambiente. Se volvía más pesado y tenebroso. Por el rabillo de su ojo varias sombras pasaban fugazmente por él. Justo cuando Arthur fue a retirar la trufa de la boca del cerdito cuando Mint corrió a apartarle la mano llegando casi tarde, pues el animal intentó morder a Arthur, el cual del susto rápidamente se apartó, pero el animal que ahora parecía endemoniado se tiró hacia él para morderle, a lo que Arthur rodó en el suelo rápidamente para intentar escapar de ese extraño ser que con el tiempo crecía de tamaño, siendo más grande que Arthur. Sus ojos eran rojos y tenía unos afilados colmillos.

-¡Corra! –gritó Mint.

Arthur en ese mismo instante no tuvo otra que correr desesperado por segunda vez en ese día y por ese bosque. Por suerte, después de correr un largo rato y de chocarse con ramas, arbustos y piedras paró a descansar detrás de un árbol, afortunadamente ese ser ya no estaba. Pero no pudo cantar victoria, ya que su corazón se detuvo al ver decenas de sombras y espectros acercarse a él desde todas las partes. Arthur miraba por todos lados buscando una salida pero estaba totalmente rodeado. Estas se acercaron y se tiraron contra el joven gimiendo y gruñendo ruidos tan agudos y sorprendentes que ensordecieron al rubio durante un tiempo, se hizo una bola esperando el ataque de esos seres. No venían, entonces abrió los ojos, para encontrarse envuelto en una especie de escudo purpura ante el cual las sombras no pasaban. Arthur supo en seguida la razón. La vio justo delante de él. Alfred. Alfred estaba delante de Arthur, protegiéndole y manteniendo ese campo de fuerza que le mantenía alejado de esas sombras. Conforme Alfred bajó la mano este le cogió en brazos y salió volando mientras las sombras chocaban todas al intentar coger al Conde y al joven.

-¡Co-Conde! ¿Cuándo ha despertado?

-Desde el mismo momento en el que noté el peligro sobre ti….

La tez de Arthur se enrojeció completamente al oír las palabras de Alfred. Entonces recordó a Mint, el cual se había quedado en el bosque mientras Arthur escapaba.

-¡Tenemos que volver a por…!

-Ya me he encargado yo de él…

Arthur reparó en que el demonio llevaba la cesta con las setas que tantos problemas le habían causado y que en el interior de la chaqueta del Conde un pequeño bulto tembloroso asomaba con un color verdoso. Arthur sonrió, sacando a Mint del interior de la chaqueta y abrazándolo.

-¡El Conde Jones vino a salvarme!

-Sí, ya lo veo Mint…

Alfred en ese momento vio las miradas de tranquilidad y calma al ser salvados por él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de la que se extrañó. Hacía años que no sonreía de pura felicidad. Sí, era feliz. Había salvado a Arthur, a la Luz que quizás podría salvar a Mathew. Recorrieron un largo camino hasta llegar a la mansión. Arthur no sabía que se había alejado tanto, pero las vistas, y más desde ahí arriba eran impresionantes. Puedo ver la gran casa en la que trabajaba mucho más pequeña y grande a la vez, era extraña esa sensación.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión el Conde este les dejó a ambos en la puerta y les bajó.

-No deberías alejarte tanto de la mansión, y menos si ya es casi de noche.

-Lo siento… -dijo cogiendo su cesta-es temporada de setas, quería coger unas y…

-Pero estar aquí tampoco es seguro del todo…-dijo Alfred.

Arthur se extrañó por la afirmación tan segura que mantenía el Conde. Su mirada volvió a ser fría, pero no para Arthur. A Arthur le dedicaba una agradable sonrisa, casi impropia de él.

-Me gustaría que cocinaras algo con esto… -dijo señalando la cesta de Arthur.

-Sí, claro que podría…

-Te esperaré entonces… -dijo sonriendo.

Arthur se dirigió a la cocina y limpio las setas mientras pensaba que cocinar.

-Mmm… podría hacer una sopa… o una crema… si, una crema de seta estará riquísima.

Una media hora más tarde preparó la mesa para el Conde, pero este hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver la mesa puesta.

-¿Ocurre algo, Señor?

-¿Por qué solo está la mesa puesta para una persona?

-¿Cuántas personas cree que van a cenar?

-Claramente tu y yo…

-¿Yo también? –se preguntó Arthur en un tono alarmado y sonrojado.

-Por supuesto, Arthur… -dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si mismo.

-Está bien, ahora mismo prepararé algo para mí…

Un minuto más tarde, sin tardar más, Arthur estaba cenando con Alfred. Charlaron de cientos de cosas pudiendo llegar a conocerse mejor. Cuando terminaron y Arthur recogió las cosas, vio a Alfred sentado en su butaca frente al fuego, como observó en el momento en el que viajo a sus recuerdos.

-Si no tiene nada más puedo retirarme… -dijo Arthur.

-Sí.

-¿El qué?

-Mañana te apetecería… ¿Salir conmigo?

-¿P-perdón?

-Que si mañana te apetece ir al campo conmigo…

-Pero tengo tareas que hacer y…

-Entonces olvídalo, pero… ten cuidado, si en el bosque pudieron atacarte aquí también. Harán lo imposible por quitarte tu luz. Natalya juega muy sucio y no soporta perder. ¿De acuerdo?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Arthur el cual solo pudo asentir y retirarse educadamente a su habitación. Se cambió y se tumbó en la cama, para suspirar y caer rendido. Mint escarbó por debajo del brazo del rubio para dormir abrazado a él, sintiendo la protección. Arthur abrió un poco un ojo pensando en su nueva mascota para rascarle debajo de la barbilla y cerrar los ojos.

Una sombra, a las pocas horas apareció en la habitación, acariciando el cuerpo de Arthur hasta su cabeza, logrando solo que este emitiera unos pequeños sonidos de queja.

-Arthur… pronto esa Luz que tanto te ha protegido toda tu vida dejara de hacerlo… solo necesito que caigas locamente enamorado del Conde… solo eso…

Conforme terminó de decirle esto a la oreja y soplarle se esfumó.

* * *

**Ooohh por fin otro cap. mas! Solo me quedan 4 horas para dormir pero no podía irme a dormir sin terminar este cap. que creo que me parece muy romantico… pero más romanticos serán los próximos, os lo aseguro. Y no os preocupéis por el hard… creereis que no llegara pero lo hara, que estoy trabajando en el… Este me ha quedado mucho mas corto que el anterior pero es que no en todos tienes siempre lo mismo que contar jejeje además de que me aburre escribirlos tan largos, y seguro que más leerlo jujuju**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejais… podeis comentármelo todo, lo que mas os gusta, lo que no, etc. Si quereis que ocurra algo en concreto o cosas asi! Lo que os apetezca! En serio! Hasta el próximo caaap.!**


	8. Visita de Kirklands

De un lado para otro. Cogidos de la mano, ambos danzaban por el salón de baile enérgicamente mientras daban vueltas con la música resonando en sus cabezas mientras se detenían riendo de la risa. Alfred abrazó por detrás a Arthur mientras terminaban de bailar entre risas,

-Muchas gracias por enseñarme a bailar, Conde…

-No es nada… de todas formas no teníamos nada que hacer…

-Bueno… dijo Arthur cogiendo la escoba –yo tengo tareas…

-Tengo una idea… -dijo Alfred mientras cogía a Arthur y le hacía girar con la escoba.

Arthur reía. Esas risas eran alimento para Alfred. El de ojos verdes daba vueltas por todo el salón barriendo y haciendo que su vestido, ese vestido que tan sexy y que tan cachondo le ponía, se levantara dejándole ver sus piernas. Alfred se retiró en esos momentos a su habitación la cual seguía siendo tan fría y oscura, se tumbo en la cama y pensó en Arthur. Sabía que no tenía que dejarlo solo, y más ahora que solo hace dos días había sido atacado en el bosque junto a ese conejillo que había estado meses encerrado en una vela. No es que le odiara pero era demasiado cursi para él, aunque al anterior Alfred seguro que le habría encantado jugar con él cada día. Notó entonces una ligera presencia. No sabía de dónde venía. Cerró los ojos y puso sus sentidos alerta para intentar detectar al intruso. No, a los intrusos. Más de un persona se había colado en su mansión y daba vueltas por ella corriendo. Se levantó rápidamente a buscarles hasta que por fin percibió una de las presencias. Corrió y le agarró del cuello, poniéndole a la luz mientras oía sus desesperados gritos. Notó que eran gritos humanos con lo que retiró sus alas y sus colmillos. Vio que era un chico humano, un poco más alto y mayor que Arthur. Era pelirrojo y de ojos verdes. Sus cejas también eran anchas pero no tanto como las de su criado.

-¡Por favor no me hagas nada! ¡Por favor! –gritaba el joven.

-¿¡Quién eres y qué haces aquí!?

-M-me llamo A-Allistor Kirkland…

-¿Kirkland? ¿No serás por casualidad pariente de Artie?

-Sí, es mi hermano… -dijo en un tono asustado al ver que seguía agarrándole del cuello –vine con mis hermanos a visitarle pero nos hemos perdido…

-¿Con tus hermanos? ¿Sois más?

-Sí, mis otros hermanos… son tres…

Alfred cerró sus ojos de nuevo y, en efecto, pudo percibir tres almas humanas a excepción de la de Arthur y la del chico que estaba a su lado. Pero había algo más. Alfred sabía que eso era peligroso de manera que agarró al pelirrojo consigo y fue buscar a los otros tres que, a diferencia de Allistor, iban juntos.

Después de un par de gritos seguidos de explicaciones al encontrar a los otros tres despistados que estaban dando vueltas todo el rato por el mismo lado de la mansión. Atractivos podrían ser, pero no tenían un pijo de sentido de la orientación.

Arrastró fácilmente a los 4 chicos, dos bajo cada brazo, hasta el salón en el cual estaba Arthur estaba limpiando unos cuadros subido a una escalera.

-Arthur, creo que tienes visita…

-¿Que tengo qué? –dijo girándose y tambaleándose en la escalera la cual casi se cae de no haber sido porque Alfred soltó en el suelo a los chicos y corrió a proteger a su Arthur.

-¡Ay! –exclamaron los cuatro hermanos al ser de repente tirados al suelo.

-Estos chicos dicen ser tus hermanos… -dijo Alfred mientras le sujetaba la escalera.

Arthur se bajo corriendo de esta para abrazar a sus hermanos y tirarlos al suelo de un abrazo en el mismo momento en el que se estaban levantando del suelo cayendo otra vez a este, por lo menos era una alfombra de buena calidad. Les abrazaba a todos y cada uno efusivamente haciéndoles incluso daño del apretón del brazo pero estaba tan unido a ellos… para cuando por fin se retiró les preguntó:

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Como no escribías ni te pasabas por casa pensamos que te podría haber pasado algo… -dijo Allistor levantándose a duras penas del suelo.

-Oh, estoy perfectamente… lo que pasa… -dijo mirando a Alfred –es que tengo mucho trabajo y quiero ganarme mi sueldo…

-Tranquilo… lo comprendemos… -sonrió Dylan.

-Así que hemos venido nosotros a verte a ti… -dijo Andrew.

-Si tú no puedes venir a nosotros –completó la frase Seamus.

A Alfred le dio bastante repelús el hecho de que los gemelos se completaran las frases. Si durante todo el día iban a hacer eso, se encargaría personalmente de pegarles una patada en el culo y largarlos de ahí. Con ese pelo castaño rojizo, esos ojos verdes y esas pecas… parecían quieras que no duendecillos, aunque estos tuvieran el pelo más anaranjado, y Alfred no se llevaba bien con ellos. Asuntos personales, sin preguntas. Se fijó en todos y cada uno de los hermanos. Allistor, el que parecía más mayor, tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes, los gemelos, que venían detrás, el pelo castaño algo más largo que los demás y los ojos verdes también, con la única diferencia de que ellos tenían la cara salpicada por pecas, no muchas. El que sí tenía muchas era el otro, Dylan. Era rubio, y, cómo no, de ojos verdes. Su cara estaba llena de pecas, los brazos, las manos… seguro que todo su cuerpo también. Alfred no podría tener pecas, tantos puntos en su piel le pondrían histérico.

-¡Mirad, Arthur ha traído invitados! –dijo asomándose Antonio desde una de las vigas.

-Oh… el rubio de pecas es bastante mono… aun parece un crio, eso tiene mucho juego… -dijo Francis relamiéndose.

-¡Maldita sea, no pienses en eso ahora! –replicó Gilbert.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo tener mis fantasías?

-Porque eres capaz de violar a ese pobre chaval…

-¡Pues yo quiero conocerle! –dijo Mint asomado detrás de Antonio mientras bajaba.

-¡Mint no! No sabemos cómo reaccionaran… -gritó lo más bajo que pudo Antonio mientras intentaba cogerle, sin éxito.

-Hola, me llamo Flying Mint Bunny pero me podéis llamar Mint –dijo el conejito presentándose delante de los hermanos de Arthur los cuales al instante se desmayaron contra el suelo.

-¿A esta familia le pasa algo con los desmayos? Porque son muy propensos todos al mínimo susto que se pegan… serán sensibles… -dijo Gilbert mientras bajaba con los demás a llevarse a los hermanos de Arthur a alguna habitación.

-¡No somos propensos! –gritó Arthur con la cara roja –pero es normal si ocurre lo que ocurre a diario aquí… -le costaba, pero se había acostumbrado a no sobresaltarse por cualquier detallito de nada… plantas carnívoras, velas que se transforman en cuadros, sombras enrolladas con fantasmas… y más cosas que desafían las leyes de cualquier mundo.

Esa tarde Alfred y Arthur cenaron como siempre y a la misma hora, juntos. Se habían acostumbrado a la presencia el uno del otro y a más cosas. Más cosas que Arthur por pura timidez no demostraba, más cosas que Alfred no demostraba por la seguridad y la vida de Arthur.

-Bueno… cuéntame más cosas de tus hermanos…

-Oh pues… Allistor es el mayor, tiene 28 años y como habrás podido notar fuma mucho, desde joven, no sé quien le pudo pegar el vicio, pero bueno… a veces es muy duro y abusón conmigo pero siempre que he tenido un problema me ha ayudado. Es buena persona aunque parezca un tipo malo… pero por lo menos así no se meten con él… luego están mis hermanos, Seamus y Andrew. Ellos tienen 26, son los gemelos. Nunca se separan y no te creas que solo hacen esa cosa tan escalofriante de terminar frases. Dicen que pueden hablar telepáticamente y predecir el futuro… y lo peor es que a veces aciertan… jeje… y por último está Dylan que tiene… am… 23, si, tres más que yo… es con quien mejor me llevo porque es el que se aproxima en edad a mí de todos… aunque les quiero mucho, no creas que hago favoritismos… pues como te decía… ¡Ah sí! Dylan… es el más infantil de todos, a veces juega con los niños de la aldea que lo utilizan como el malvado para sus juegos y aventuras con lo que atrae a muchas chicas pero el solo está enamorado de Iris… que solo le da calabazas y le deprime con lo que tenemos que estar nosotros a su lado continuamente para consolarle… es muy sensible… -dijo Arthur riendo –y el menor es Peter, tiene 12 años, ayuda a mi madre con las cosas de casa, como yo… es el único de mis hermanos que tiene los ojos azules ¿Sabes?

Alfred apenas escuchó lo que decía. Solo miraba su boca, esa boca que tanto ansiaba besar pero que era su fruto prohibido, por él, por Matt. No debía, debía aguantar. Cuando por fin se levantaron ambos para irse a dormir oyeron varios gritos que venían de la planta de arriba con lo que ambos corrieron temiendo que fueran las sombras… pero no, no eran las sombras ni algo parecido. Bueno, depende de la persona vieron algo peor. Dylan corría desnudo y gritando mientras Francis le perseguía.

-¡Arthuuuur! –dijo corriendo a abrazarle en el mismo memento en el que le vio

-¿Dy-Dylan?

-¡De repente me desperté y estaba desnudo y ese hombre me miraba! –dijo señalando a Francis.

-Francis… -dijo Arthur en un tono de pocos amigos estallando en furia y persiguiendo al francés el cual huía -¡Te voy a castrar vivo para después despellejarte y echarte vinagre por toda tu piel para luego dárselo de comer a los cerdos que están en la escala social sobre tiiiii!

Dylan tocó por detrás el hombro de Alfred el cual miraba perplejo como Arthur había estallado en pocos segundos por defender a su hermano.

-Am… ¿Sabes por casualidad donde puedo conseguir ropa?

Por otro lado, Andrew y Seamus llevaban ya tiempo despiertos. Alfred se asomó a la habitación donde les habían dejado. Les vio sentados en la cama con Antonio y Gilbert en un corro y con las piernas cruzadas hablando de cosas a las que no prestó atención. Es parecía más una fiesta de pijamas.

-Estoy seguro de que Gilbert tiene un idioma secreto de hermanos con el suyo, como vosotros porque cada vez que hablan no les entiendo nada.

-¡No hablamos en un idioma raro, hablamos en alemán! –replicó el albino.

-Lo que digo, un idioma inventado…

-Theannta sin, nach bhfuil an Ghaeilge ár cúpla, is teanga freisin. Ár rathú í an Ghaeilge -dijo Andrew sonriente.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Antonio.

-Ha dicho que no hablamos un lenguaje de gemelos entre nosotros, hablamos en irlandés, le lengua de nuestra madre –completó Seamus -Ach theastaigh nach bhfuil ár deartháireacha a fhoghlaim, mar sin tá sé cosúil le ár dteanga rúnda.

-Oh genial, ahora empieza el otro a hablar también… -dijo Gilbert con un tono asqueado.

-Ahora dice que es como nuestra lengua secreta porque ninguno de nuestros hermanos la quiso aprender… -sonrió Andrew.

"Lo que yo decía, completan frases y tiene un idioma secreto. Estos chicos me ponen histérico" pensaba Alfred mientras veía al club del poni en plena fiesta de pijamas.

Entonces recordó que había un hermano más. Con lo que fue a su habitación para encontrarse con Mint abrazando y mimando al pobre del pelirrojo con pintas de pocos amigos el cual intentaba huir del conejo, que no le dejaba ni un segundo solo.

-¡Te repito, bicho verde, que yo no soy Arthur!

-¡Claro que sois el Señor Arthur! ¡Solo que os habéis cambiado el color de pelo!

-¡Yo soy Allistor! ¿Entiendes? –dijo cogiendo el diminuto ser con ambas manos y poniéndoselo delante mientras le gritaba. Al pequeño conejito solo se le ocurrió reaccionar llorando a lágrima viva al ver que alguien tan parecido al Señor Arthur le había gritado muy enfadado.

-¡Buaaaaa!

-¡Ey conejito espera! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No quería hacerte llorar, en serio! –decía Allistor agobiado mientras le acariciaba, mimaba, besaba y abrazaba -¡Cállate por favor!

El pequeño conejo continuó un buen rato llorando hasta que por fin se calmó un poco y se quedó profundamente dormido. Allistor lo dejó en la cama y se levantó despacio para ver cómo estaban sus hermanos, pero Mint le agarró mientras dormía de la mano. Allistor intentó soltarse pero el ser verde era muy fuerte.

-Maldito y adorable roedor con alas… -se susurró mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama para recoger con sus brazos al pequeño y acunarlo mientras se levantaba para buscar a sus hermanos.

Todos acabaron en el salón reunidos. Dylan estaba tapado con una manta mientras estornudaba delante de la chimenea para calentarse. Francis no dijo dónde estaba su ropa, no quería que llevara ropa.

-Bueno… dejad que os cuente chicos… -dijo Arthur poniéndose delante de sus otros tres hermanos los cuales estaban sentados en el sofá –mi… jefe el Conde Jones y… am… como presentarlos… Francis…¿Francis? –dijo buscándole.

-¡Que te apartes de mi pedazo de pervertido! –gritó Dylan al notar que le abraza algo que no era material.

Arthur volvió a poner esa cara de pocos amigos con lo que el francés volvió a su sitio para estar vigilado por Alfred.

-Gilbert y Antonio son… fantasmas…

-¡Corrijo! –dijo Toni levantando la mano- no somos fantasmas somos el recuerdo de nuestros verdaderos yo…

-¡Ya me lo habéis repetido mil veces! ¡Me importa un pepino y tres puerros lo que seáis, si parecéis fantasmas os llamo así y punto! –gritó Arthur al ver que no le dejaban terminar –el caso, chicos, es que son víctimas de una… maldición, por decirlo así, junto con el Conde. De manera que yo soy una Luz y debo salvarles…

-Desde que este conejo se ha enamorado de mí me creo cualquier cosa… -dijo Allistor acariciando a Mint.

-Oh, que cuñado más adorable… -dijo Andrew mientras acariciaba a Mint.

-N-no va a ser tu cuñado, pedazo de idiota…

-¿No me digas? -dijo en un tono de ironía.

-Y si me dejáis continuar… tengo hasta el 4 de julio para traer la Luz a este lugar y no tengo ni idea… -prosiguió Arthur –Es que nunca me hacen caso… ¿Ves? –dijo mirando a Alfred el cual solo pudo dirigirle una mirada tierna.

-Si quieres traer la luz a este lugar podrías quitar las cortinas –dijo Seamus.

-O poner más lámparas, velas o lo que sea que utilicéis aquí… -completó la frase Andrew.

-¡No me refiero a esa clase de luz!

-Sea la luz que sea estamos todos muy cansados esta noche… vámonos a dormir, mañana hablaremos… -dijo Alfred dando por terminada la reunión.

-Está bien, yo coincido con él… -respondió Allistor mientras acariciaba a Mint.

Dylan miró a Allistor mientras se sorbía los mocos de la nariz. Seguramente en esa época y desnudo iba a pillar un catarro de mil demonios. "¿Por qué a mí no me puede acosar un conejito verde adorable que busca mimos… en lugar de un fantasma francés que no quiere darme mi ropa?"

Los hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, al igual que Arthur, el cual solo podía pensar en la que se le venía encima. Él quería a sus hermanos, los adoraba pero sabía que le traerían muchos quebraderos de cabeza y es que tenían un problema: eran todo lo contrario a él, y eso significaba que a partir de ahora muchas cosas cambiarían. Se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en la cama, le extrañó no ver a Mint a su lado, pero recordó sonriente que se había encariñado a horrores con su hermano Allistor. Miró hacia el techo y le vino una imagen a la cabeza tremenda. Sus hermanos eran como los tres fantasmas de esa mansión, o peores. Verlos así solo le hizo pensar que ahora que los fantasmas tendrían una especie de cuerpo para llevar a cabo Dios sabe que planes se les pasarían por la cabeza al tener tanto tiempo libre, tendría que limpiar el doble o reparar cientos de cosas que se cargarían a su paso por hacerle la vida un poco más difícil de lo que era.

Alfred, al igual que su amado, se tumbó en la cama pero pensando en otra característica que quizás sus hermanos tendrían. ¿Ellos también sería portadores de alguna Luz? No se quería arriesgar a hacerles la puñalada, si no lo fuera y se quedasen en un estado como el de sus criados Arthur no se lo perdonaría en la vida y le dejaría solo. Tenía a Arthur, a su Luz. No necesitaba nada más. Volvió a nota una vez cerró los ojos la extraña presencia, pero no era humana. Se levantó corriendo y buscó, pero no encontró nada. Estaba muy mosqueado. No había notado nada en los hermanos de Arthur, con lo que ellos no podrían ser, además, si hubieran sido ellos secuaces de las sombras ya les habrían atacado. No son seres pacientes que juegan con sus víctimas. Son impacientes y voraces. No esperan a que estén relajados, eso les da exactamente igual.

Allistor dormía tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a Mint. Entonces una sombra apareció por la habitación.

-Allistor… -susurraba suavemente al viento. Su voz sensual pronto despertó al pelirrojo el cual se incorporó al ver una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules montada a horcajadas sobre él. Notó como sus partes íntimas comenzaban a calentarse. La mujer le quitó entonces el pantalón jugueteando.

-Que pillín eres… -dijo en un tono travieso.

-¿Quieres entonces jugar conmigo? –sonrió Allistor mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Por supuesto… -le respondió mientras se quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba mostrando un cuerpo escultural que dejaría a la diosa más hermosa del mundo en ridículo.

Tras un buen rato haciendo el acto, la mujer fue a besar a Allistor cuando este sintió un extraño pálpito en el pecho despertando en seguida de ese sueño. Miró a los alrededores, estaba vestido, Mint dormía a su lado, sudaba… estaba… erecto.

-Maldita sea… que sueño tan raro, joder… -dijo mientras se volvía a dormir. Sentía que no había dormido en toda la noche como si sus fuerzas se hubieran esfumado en ese sueño.

* * *

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capituloooo! Me quedan 5 horas para dormir… me voy superando! A ver si el próximo no lo escribo a una hora en la que no están durmiendo en el resto de mi casa xD Bueno, como veis he metido a los hermanos de Arthur, que se quedan un tiempo… y las que armaran durante ese tiempo… no teneis ni absoluta idea xD Creo que no tengo nada que decir, solo que el siguiente cap si no me equivoco en mi esquema es Hard! Bueno… Lime, no llega… lo siento mucho xD pero no me seais impacieeeentes xD Ah, por cierto, teneis via libre para odiar a esa sombra tan tan tan mala! **

**No os olvidéis de dejarme reviews que me animan mucho mientras estudio, y cuanto mas motiven y mas cosas me conteis mejor! Son mi alimento espiritual… ay… que mistica estoy jejeje **


	9. Picnic en el bosque

La mañana iluminó la mansión un día más. Arthur se levantó para ponerse a preparar ya no solo el desayuno para él y para el Conde, sino para él, el Conde, Allistor, Dylan, Seamus y Andrew. ¿Había algún ser vivo en esa casa que también se creyera un rey para no tener que hacerse el mismo el desayuno? Si era así, Arthur ya de paso también le hacia el desayuno. Pero eran sus invitados y no tenía otra. Cuando abrió la puerta vestido como siempre con se vergonzoso traje de doncella, vio un camino de rosas que partía de su habitación y bajaba por las escaleras.

-Oh Dios mío ¿Qué mierda es esta? –Se dijo mientras seguía el ridículo camino –esto es denigrante para una persona como yo…

Se paró en el mismo momento en el que vio que la habitación del Conde tenía también un camino de pétalos de rosas. Entonces supo que esa sería alguna bromita de sus hermanos o de esos molestos fantasmas. Salió del camino, el cual parecía dirigirse al patio, para coger una escoba y ponerse a limpiar todos los pétalos que salían desde su habitación y de la del Conde. Siguió el camino pero para recogerlo. Se moriría de vergüenza o seria prácticamente despedido si el Conde encontraba ese desastre, hasta que llegó al jardín. Oh no. Ahí ya se le cayó su mundo encima cuando vio un toldito de color rosa decorado con lirios, un momento, esa era la flor de la muerte… ¿Que cojones pintaba ahí? Ah sí, hay flores de esas por todo el jardín. Pero lo peor fue que había una mesa con dos sillas con el desayuno puesto. ¿Lo catastrófico? Alfred estaba esperando sentado en una silla.

"¡Mi perdición, mi perdición, mi perdición!"

Arthur no podía dejar de pensar eso mientras su cara se sonrojaba profundamente al ver el espectáculo que le habían preparado. Un momento. Entonces cayó en la cuenta… ¡Habían sido sus hermanos! Seguro que ellos le habían preparado ese espectáculo. Y lo peor era que había recogido para nada, pues Alfred había madrugado más que él. Arthur tímidamente se sentó ante él. Desde hace unos días solían desayunar juntos pero algo en él ese día le hacía ponerse excesivamente nervioso.

-Bu-buenos días, Conde…

Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver la expresión tímida y vergonzosa de Arthur. Cuando parecía que le necesitaba era tan mono…

-Buenos días Arthur… -dijo bebiendo una taza de té.

Para ser una mañana de otoño el tiempo era especialmente cálido, como si todo el clima de la Tierra hubiera cambiado especialmente para ellos.

-No está pasando nada… -dijo Seamus mientras miraba escondido tras unas estatuas en el jardín.

-¿Seguro que esto funcionara? –preguntó Andrew.

-Tranquilos, si no pasa nada tenemos el plan B preparado por Francis… -dijo más que seguro Gilbert.

-Aun no me creo lo que estoy haciendo… -suspiró Seamus –le estoy buscando un rollo a mi hermano…

-No es un rollo de verano –dijo Antonio –ellos se aman pero no saben decírselo, solo les ayudamos a declararse y casarse.

-¿Encima se va a tener que casar? –dijo Andrew.

-Yo creo que es lo mínimo para los enamorados… -dijo Gilbert –por lo menos que ellos disfruten el placer de poder amarse… -miró melancólico y triste la escena al pensar que el no podría estar de nuevo con la mujer a la que amaba.

En el interior de la mansión Dylan no podía dejar de sonrojarse más y más al ver el vestido que Francis le había preparado. Le miró enfadado poniendo la misma cara que Arthur en el momento previo a estallar de rabia.

-Ni en mis próximas 30 reencarnaciones me pongo yo esto –dijo mientras señalaba el vestido de doncella que había preparado para él.

-¿Por qué? Estás adorable…

-Francis… -dijo en un tono tranquilo pero que poco a poco desembocaba en locura – como me hagas llevar un vestido de nena… te juro que hago lo imposible para tocarte, estrujarte tus partes y ponerte los huevos de corbata…

Francis entonces dudó entre que si tenía delante a Dylan o a un diablo. Supo enseguida el parecido que había entre ambos hermanos.

Dylan no tenía en el fondo otra si quería que su hermano se fuera hoy de excursión al campo con el Conde, de modo que el sería el que se encargara ese día de las tareas de la casa… ¡pero no comprendía por qué tenía que llevar ese vestido! Bueno, si lo sabía. Francis estaba totalmente loco por llevárselo a la cama y ese sería uno de sus muchos juegos eróticos. No quería darle vía libre pero es que él estaba enamorado de una chica del pueblo, no le hacía caso, pero la amaba.

-¿Le han despertado muy temprano? –preguntó Arthur mientras tomaba su té.

-La verdad es que no han sido ellos directamente… no he podido dormir en toda la noche, he sentido una presencia extraña que me ha tenido en vela. Después le oí montando esa parafernalia y me levanté.

-Lo siento de veras… mis hermanos a veces pueden ser…

-¿Por qué lo lamentas? A mí me parecen muy simpáticos…

-Sí, lo son… además… ellos siempre me han protegido… -dijo Arthur en un tono más apenado –yo siempre he sido un cobarde…

-Los cobardes no vienen a trabajar a esta mansión y se quedan… -sonrió Alfred. Arthur le devolvió el gesto.

Después de desayunar se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar las cosas y limpiar cuando se encontró a Dylan barriendo con un vestido parecido al suyo.

-Dy… lan... ¿Qué haces? -No pudo articular más palabras de la impresión.

-Ah… -suspiró- ¿No lo ves? Te estoy haciendo el trabajo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te vas con el Conde a pasar el día al campo… -dijo Seamus mientras la daba una cesta con comida.

-¿Pero estáis locos? Tengo que trabajar ¿Vale? Es mi trabajo, no el vuestro y…

-A mí me gusta la idea… -dijo Alfred apareciendo des la nada.

Arthur estaba en una encrucijada, pero era su jefe y tenía que hacerle caso y obedecerle. Miró a sus hermanos y no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

-Está bien, saldremos de picnic… -dijo sonriente cogiendo la cesta.

-¿Piensas ir así vestido?

-No tengo otra ropa…

-Anda… sube a cambiarte… -dijo Alfred cogiendo la cesta.

-Está bien…

Arthur subió hasta su habitación para cambiarse cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a Allistor en toda la mañana, de modo que decidió pasarse por su habitación. Llamó un par de veces, al ver que nadie le respondía decidió entrar. Vio que estaba dulcemente dormido en la cama, apenas se movía, con lo que Arthur pensó que estaría molido y necesitaría descansar. Sonrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado para ir a cambiar. Se puso unos pantalones marrones, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta. ¡Por fin! ¡Llevaba ropa de hombre!

-Creía que no volvería a verme así en la vida… -dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo. Bajó corriendo hasta el hall, donde Alfred le estaba esperando también vestido de manera sencilla para ir al campo.

-¿Vamos? –dijo Alfred mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-Si… -le respondió Arthur mientras se la cogía algo tímido.

_Hay algo en el, que no es igual__  
__pues era un bruto, desbarbado y un patán...__  
__y ahora es un Sol, no sé porqué__  
__no descubrí todo lo bueno que hay en él._

Ambos se despidieron de los demás y se fueron al campo. Durante una hora estuvieron caminando por el sendero del bosque. A la mitad del camino Alfred pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de Arthur arrimándoselo, pensando que se apartaría en seguida, pero no fue así. Arthur se dejo abrazar e incluso se arrimó más de lo que Alfred calculaba. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del demonio mientras paseaban por ese bosque en esa agradable mañana de otoño. Los arboles estaban de hermosos colores naranjas, ocres, marrones, amarillos… las hojas se deslizaban mecidas por el viento en el aire, como dándoles la bienvenida a su lugar. Durante un rato estuvieron andando sin un sitio destino al que llegar.

_Me mira a mí, no hay nadie más,__  
__y me ha rozado la pezuña sin temblar,__  
__no puede ser, mira hacia aquí,__  
__y juraría que la he visto sonreír..._

Se sentaron en un pequeño claro entre los árboles y una pequeña cascada de no más de dos metros de alta que desembocaba en un riachuelo de poco caudal pero de gran hermosa por su sencillez. Alfred extendió una manta y puso la comida. Había sándwiches y una ensalada de patata. Alfred sacó entonces dos vasos de agua pero… oh no. No habían traído ninguna jarra.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Alfred mirando a todos lados desesperado.

Arthur solo pudo sonreír ante la reciente cara de preocupación del joven. Se notaba que era de una familia de clase alta que no solía salir mucho al campo a comer. Arthur cogió los vasos de agua y los llenó en el pequeño riachuelo. Era agua que venía de las montañas, fresca, pura y limpia. Perfecta para beber.

-Bebe –dijo Arthur ofreciéndole el vaso de agua –es como el agua que bebemos en casa solo que esta viene de otra fuente… por cierto… ¿De dónde viene el agua que tomamos en la mansión?

-Am… viene de un manantial que hay debajo de la mansión… hay un lago subterráneo…

-¿Se puede navegar por debajo de este? –dijo Arthur ilusionado.

-Bueno… poder se podrá pero no verás nada…. –le sonrió.

Durante la comida Arthur no paraba de mirar a Alfred y viceversa. Pudo notar en el joven demonio cierto tono de sonrojo. No debía ser muy dado a esos temas como lo era Mathew. Estuvo a punto de hablarle de él muchas veces, preguntarle sobre su vida, su familia… pero luego vio dos razones para no hacerlo. La primera: lo había visto, no serviría de nada contarlo. La segunda: le recordaría a Mat y la razón por la que es así. En vista de no querer causar un desastre decidió no hacerlo. Al llegar el momento del postre Alfred sacó de la cesta una tarta de selva negra. Tenía varios pisos de chocolate, nata y una guinda. No pudo evitar mirarla muy golosamente y es que su mayor defecto era su gran glotonería. Siempre pensó que siendo un demonio podría encarnar el pecado capital de la gula. Arthur observó como Alfred miraba tan golosamente la tarta. Se acercó, haciendo que el de pelo negro se echara un poco hacía atrás nervioso sin adivinar sus pensamientos. Arthur le pokeó un poco la tripa sonriente.

-Si estás pensando en la comida y en comer tanto hasta reventar, vas a acabar gooordo –le dijo riéndose.

-¡Yo no voy a acabar gordo! –dijo nervioso Alfred con la cara roja.

-Está bien… no vas a acabar gordo –Sonrió Arthur.

Este entonces se echo hacia atrás para sacar su plato y repartirse la pequeña tarta, hasta que notó que un trozo de tarta acabo cegándole.

-¿Pero qué…?

Alfred no pudo evitar partirse de risa al ver la cara del inglés impresionada y totalmente ajena al dulce peligro que le acechaba. Pero tampoco pudo cantar victoria muy pronto al ver un trocito de nata en su nariz, para mirarlo tuvo que poner bizco los ojos, lo cual causó a Arthur otra risa incontrolable. A los pocos segundos ambos estaban jugando en el suelo revolcándose y rodando abrazados como dos niños pequeños. Se pararon para tomar aire de nuevo mientras miraban al cielo, ya atardeciendo. Alfred cerró los ojos descansado sobre la hierba y las hojas secas mientras Arthur le miraba, sonreía o hacía caricias.

_Es una magia extraña, yo jamás pensé,__  
__que iba a ocurrir...__  
__No es el que yo soñaba,__  
__pero hay algo nuevo que le empiezo a descubrir..._

-Mira Arthur –dijo Alfred mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta a casa y se agachaba a recoger unas bellotas – ¿te apetece que nos llevemos algunas?

-Si… pero… -le respondió mirando al árbol –el resto están ahí arriba…

-Eso no es problema…

Antes de que Arthur pudiera reaccionar, Alfred le cogió en brazos y emprendió el vuelo hasta la copa del árbol. Al llegar a unas ramas Arthur no pudo evitar reir mientras recuperaba el aliento del susto.

-Ya se me había olvidado que podía usted hacer estos trucos, Señor…

-Ay Arthur… no me llames así, por favor… prefiero que me llames Alfred…

-Está bien, Alfred…

Arthur se subió con cuidado por las ramas del árbol para coger las bellotas. Una pequeña sombra que andaba por ahí se dispersó convirtiéndose en pequeña termitas.

-Arthur, ten cuidado…

-Oh vamos, no es la primera vez que me subo a un árbol, me he criado en el campo… no me pasara nada…

O eso pensó, pero al posarse sobre la rama que había sido devorada por las termitas de sombra esta se crujió, rompiéndose y tirando a Arthur al suelo desde una gran altura, de no ser porque Alfred estaba ahí para cogerle fácilmente se podría haber matado. El de pelo negro alzó el vuelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de vuelta a la mansión. Eso hizo a Arthur preguntarse por qué siempre que salía de ese bosque era en los brazos del demonio, algo que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo en realidad. Desde lo lejos pudo ver nubes de tormenta. Eso era algo que a Arthur le fastidiaba mucho, pero en realidad después de vivir tanto tiempo en ese lugar donde era tan habitual estar deprimido gracias al clima se había acostumbrado a verlas. Cuando llegaron a la mansión y Alfred le bajó los hermanos de Arthur corrieron a recibirle, pero sus caras no eran de felicidad, al contrario, eran de pura agonía, lo cual alarmó enormemente a Arthur.

-¡Arthur! ¡Conde! –dijo Dylan mientras corría hacia ellos vestido con el traje de doncella que aun llevaba –Allistor está muy mal…

-¿Que Allistor qué? –preguntó Arthur asustado. Recordó que había visto a Allistor esa mañana y que no estaba tan mal, solo dormía… o eso creía…

-Lleva todo el día en la cama y no se mueve. Acabamos de subir a verle y está helado… -dijo Seamus.

Arthur y Alfred subieron rápidamente a la habitación de Allistor, pero cuando Arthur fue a entrar rápidamente unas manos le taparon los ojos, eran las de Alfred.

-¡Alfred suéltame!

-Arthur vete de aquí… -dijo en un tono serio y sombrío en el que también se podría apreciar la pena.

-Está bien…

-Ah, y dile a tus hermanos que hagan las maletas… -conforme pronunció estas palabras cerró la puerta de golpe.

Arthur bajó algo triste y apagado al salón donde sus hermanos estaban preparando el fuego para calentarse. Esa iba a ser una larga noche. Después de contarle las ordenes de Alfred, los tres hermanos no tuvieron más remedio que hacer las maletas.

Arthur paseaba de vez en cuando por el pasillo para vigilar la habitación de Allistor. Alfred estaba ahí dentro, seguía sin salir durante horas hasta que a media noche por fin se abrió la puerta. El rostro de Alfred era triste y sombrío, todo lo contrario de lo que había sido esa tarde, esa tarde en la que pudo observar al verdadero Alfred, alegre y risueño, además de un poco payaso. Ese era el chico del que se había enamorado.

-Veréis… chicos… -comenzó a hablar Alfred –Allistor… -tomó una profunda respiración –Allistor está muerto.

Los hermanos sintieron como si sus corazones se detuvieran y se les echara un jarro de agua helada encima. No, no podían y no querían creerse eso. Era imposible. Si no había salido de la casa en toda la noche y nadie… o… ¿Y si ha entrado alguien?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –dijo Arthur intentando aguantarse en vano las lagrimas que en menos de un segundo comenzaron a regar sus mejillas.

Alfred abrazó a Arthur para tranquilizarlo. Mientras Arthur se apoyaba en su pecho Alfred le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Allistor ha sido atacado por un súcubo… -dijo tajantemente.

Los tres hermanos se miraron extrañados. No tenían ni absoluta idea de que era eso, pero los otros fantasmas presentes en la sala sí que lo sabían, de hecho, al oír esas palabras se les puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué es un súcubo? –preguntó Dylan.

-Son demonios con apariencia femenina, de una hermosa mujer –dijo Francis –seducen a los hombres en los sueños para que se las tiren, mediante ese acto les roban su energía dejándoles noche tras noche sin ellas hasta la muerte.

-¡Pero Allistor solo ha estado una noche aquí! –dijo Seamus entre lloros intentando buscar una escusa.

-Por eso debéis iros ya de aquí. Si anoche atacó a Allistor está noche el blanco seréis uno de vosotros –dijo Alfred.

Los hermanos no tuvieron ni un segundo para negarse cuando se encontraban guiados por Antonio, Francis y Gilbert a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas. Mientras, Arthur lloraba en el pecho de Alfred el cual se había sentado frente a la chimenea en una suave y mullida alfombra. Los hermanos de Arthur estaban a los pocos minutos esperando en la puerta para irse a casa. Listos para despedirse de su hermano, pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaban.

-Arthur, recoge tus cosas, tu también te vas… -dijo Alfred mirando hacia abajo triste.

-¿Señor? –dijo Toni.

-Arthur también corre aquí peligro… no quiero que lo esté por mi culpa…

Entonces mandó a Arthur a hacer su maleta y a los pocos minutos este ya estaba en la puerta también esperando con su maleta y sus cosas. Alfred se fue al salón y se sentó en el sillón viendo bailar en fuego. Estaba pensativo y lo miró fijamente. Totalmente callado y triste.

-¡Señor no puede dejar partir a Arthur! –Dijo Antonio.

-¡Estábamos tan cerca…¡ -continuó Francis.

-¡Es una luz! –concluyó Gilbert.

-¡Callaos todos de una vez! –gritó Alfred con una endemoniada voz que parecía sacada del mismísimo infierno -¡Ya sé que es una luz, la luz que podría sacarnos de la oscuridad, pero su hermano a muerto y no está aquí a salvo, no permitiré que más vidas inocentes sean sacrificadas y menos la suya!

Arthur le escuchó desde la puerta, mientras esperaba a que sus hermanos lo tuvieran todo listo para irse a casa. No, no podía. No podía irse de ese lugar. Sabía que le necesitaban y le era imposible abandonarles estando ya tan cerca… o eso creía.

-Vamos chicos… -dijo Alfred –os escoltaré hasta vuestra casa…

Los hermanos de Arthur se pusieron en camino, pero Arthur no. El se quedó en el mismo porche.

-Arthur vamos… -dijo Alfred.

-No –respondió tajante y seguro.

-¿Cómo? –se preguntó Andrew mientras le miraba estupefacto. Alfred solo quería protegerles.

-Que yo no me voy.

-Arthur, vamos o voy yo y te llevo en brazos… -dijo Alfred.

-Pues hazlo, pero volveré.

-¡No seas idiota!

-No soy idiota. Soy maduro.

-¿Qué ves de maduro en quedarte a esperar la muerte?

-En morir comprometido –todo se quedó en un absoluto silencio – yo me comprometí a no irme de esta mansión hasta el momento en el que os libraría de esta oscuridad. Tengo una responsabilidad sobre mí que he asumido yo solo. Todo lo que ocurra será por mi culpa. Pero yo quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo ser valiente y tener narices de enfrentarme a súcubos, sombras y espíritus que buscan arrebatarme mi luz… No permitiré que la muerte de Allistor haya sido en vano…

Todos se quedaron bajo la lluvia helada impresionados al ver el cambio de Arthur. Ese niño tímido que no podía dormir cuando escuchaba relámpagos o que se asustaba al ver un ratón. Sus hermanos se intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y entre Alfred. Al rato, el no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó lentamente a Arthur y se le quedó un rato mirando.

-Eres un idiota… -susurró al oído de Arthur –pero eres mi idiota…

Conforme dijo esto, se dio media vuelta para llevar a los hermanos de Arthur a casa de nuevo por el bosque. Era de noche y llovía, pero no permitiría que nadie ajeno a su problema sufriera más. Francis, Gilbert y Antonio subieron a las estancias para deshacerse del cuerpo de Allistor. Arthur volvió a su habitación. No estaba triste por la muerte de Allistor, para nada. De hecho, se sentía mucho más fuerte en su interior gracias a ella. Había descubierto que realmente era capaz de hacer lo que su corazón le pedía, salvar a Alfred y ser algún día suyo.

La noche era fría y tormentosa. Arthur se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Se tapó hasta el cuello y miro el reloj de su mesilla. Eran las dos de la mañana y seguramente tardarían horas en llegar al pueblo, pero era más seguro que dejarlos en la mansión. Arthur cerró los ojos durante unas horas hasta que una voz le llamó, era la de Alfred y le hablaba al oído. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama, de noche.

-Arthur… Arthur… ya estoy aquí…

* * *

**Oooooh yo creo que todo el mundo se puede hacer una idea de que hace Alfred ahí a esas horas, no? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de mas… solo que me dio un poco de pena matar a Allistor… bueno en realidad ninguna, mato a tantos personajes en mis roles que matar a uno mas me da igual… oh dios… que loca estoy jijijiji pero no lloréis por su muerte, llorad por mi que mañana tengo el examen que determina si me graduo o no! Y yo escribiendo… pero es que si no mi conciencia no esta tranquila sabiendo que vosotros me esperais! Si…me creo una super estrella ya o que? xD**

**Am… no tengo mucho mas que deciros… que song fic! De momento solo tengo planeado un cap. Mas de song fic, de la Bella y la Bestia 2! Esta canción es de la 1 jejeje es que mientras lo escribia me acorde y me dije "pues pongo la letra!" y eso… además creo que describe muy bien lo que sienten el uno por el otro en ese momento… **

**Por cierto… siguiente capitulo... os dejo ahí la intriga… ah! que pasara? D: **


	10. Los espejos nunca mienten en la noche

-Arthur…

Arthur reconoció en seguida la voz de Alfred pero no podía creerse que a esas horas el amor de su vida estaba ahí, al lado de su cama… o eso era lo que se esperaba, porque a los pocos segundos de hablarle se subió a la cama a horcajadas sobre Arthur. El pobre de ojos verdes solo podía mirarle tapado hasta la nariz. Deseaba hacerle de todo a esas horas, pero en ese momento un rayo de inseguridad cayó sobre él. Pero el amor le hizo hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos.

Sus esmeraldas ojos miraron a los ojos azules fríos del Conde el cual le respondió con una mirada tierna. Le acarició la mejilla y con un solo chasquido la chimenea se encendió con un misterioso fuego azul, era misterioso pero hermoso y calentaba. No podía quejarse. Los tonos violáceos que se reflejaban en su chico gracias a este eran preciosos, le pegaban con sus ojos de hielo y su cabello azabache. Al poco tiempo empezó a sentir calor, con lo que se quito la sabana, gesto que Alfred interpretó como el sí.

Alfred se desnudó lentamente permitiendo a Arthur disfrutar a cada segundo de este momento. Primero se quitó la chaqueta y su camisa dejándole ver un perfecto torso bien formado y musculoso que no acariciaba notando un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlo. Al ver esto, Alfred recostó el cuerpo de Arthur el cual se estaba levantando acariciando su pecho. Le beso repetidas veces en el cuello a lo que este solo pudo emitir pequeños suspiros de placer. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando. Se abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda mientras el otro seguía depositando besos de mariposa en su cuello y le acariciaba el pelo. Le quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama para continuar besándole el pecho. La sensación para Arthur era placentera, seguramente sería porque él nunca lo había hecho antes con ninguna persona y era por eso que sería alguien tan inocente, en realidad nunca le había atraído nadie, pero Alfred era diferente. Se detuvo ante un pezón, el cual empezó a lamer despacio.

-Ah… Alfred... –dijo Arthur ante el gesto inesperado.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres que pare?

-No… no, quiero que sigas, por favor…

-Juguemos a un juego… -dijo lamiéndole la oreja despacio- si emites algún sonido de queja, pierdes…

-¿Y cómo me castigarás? –respondió juguetón Arthur.

-Ya me lo pensaré…

Arthur en el momento de volver a abrazarse se equivocó para su beneficio de lugar apoyando sus manos en las nalgas del otro, pudo notar su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro casi alegremente, sus alas estaban escondidas. Alfred sonrió mientras le dejaba el tercer chupetón en el cuello habiendo dejado los otros dos en las clavículas. Uno a cada lado. Se quitó los pantalones haciendo lo mismo que con Arthur. La sangre del de ojos verdes empezó a subir cada vez más a la cabeza poniéndole rojo, pero eso era lo que pensaba, pues se notó muchísimo más caliente ahí abajo. Se murió de vergüenza pero a la vez eso era tontería ¿No? Es decir, estaba ahí para practicar sexo y eso era un signo de que Alfred le estaba dejando bien caliente. Alfred sonrió ante el hecho de que estaba empalmado con lo que suavemente le acarició sus partes bajas.

-Ah… umm… -el pobre no podía evitar gemir ante eso, pero el placer que le causaba era inigualable a algo que habría sentido anteriormente. Entonces recordó que no podía hablar o sería castigado, y la idea de recibir un castillo de un demonio, por mucho que le amara, no era algo que le llamaba especialmente la atención.

Arthur recibió multitud de pequeños mordiscos en el cuerpo de parte del Conde con sus colmillos. Notó que a veces estos se clavaban o le hacían uno poco de sangre la cual se derramaba por el cuerpo de Arthur el cual al pegarse con el de Alfred al abrazarse le dejaba todo el torso pintado de un color rosado de la sangre restregada, pintándose naturalmente el de Alfred también, quien aprovechaba para lamer la sustancia roja de su amor. Agarró sus hombros fuertemente incluso clavándole las uñas para besarle y lamerle toda la cara.

-¡Alfred me haces daño!

-Recuerda el juego, no puedes gritar… -decía este mientras seguía haciéndole mordiscos chupando su sangre y dejando la blanca cama teñida de rojo.

Alfred se lamio los dedos y levantó las caderas de Arthur y tras masajearle un poco decidió penetrar con los dedos.

-¡Ah!

-Relájate o te dolerá más…

-Lo intentaré… -dijo agarrándose a una almohada.

-Además, sentirás placer… dijo moviendo los dedos en el interior de este.

-¡Aaaah!

-Al principio duele, pero luego verás como todo esto se pasa…

Alfred metía y sacaba los dedos del interior del otro, los juntaba y separaba lo más que podía, los sacó por vez final para comenzar a penetrar mientras lamia sus dedos.

-Mmm… sabes bien, Arthur…

El joven inglés no pudo evitar nota un escalofrío al oír esas palabras que venían del otro.

Ambos se miraron durante un tiempo, un tiempo que se detuvo prácticamente al chocar el cálido verde y el frio azul. La inocente mirada de uno y la fría sonrisa del otro. Arthur jadeaba extasiado por la situación. No habría imaginado que esa cita que habían tenido en el bosque causara ese efecto en Alfred tan inmediato, aunque lo que más le extrañó fue el hecho de que no preguntó en ningún momento sobre su estado sentimental por la muerte de su hermano, pero por otro lado seguro que no querría sacar ese doloroso tema. Le siguió acariciando el pecho ensangrentado para penetrarle. Arthur suspiró relajándose y cerrando los ojos. Estaba rojo y completamente emocionado. En ese momento, en ese ambiente teñido con los colores azules de la chimenea pudo oír un gritó que lo desorientó y desconcentró completamente de la situación.

-¡Arthur, no! –esa era… ¿la voz de Alfred? No, no podía serlo si Alfred estaba sobre él, se giró hacia la puerta, el lugar de donde procedía el sonido y le vio ahí. Un momento, entonces… ¿Había dos Alfred? ¡Eso era imposible!

-¿Alfred? –gritó extrañado Arthur al ver al joven calado el cual se veía claramente que venía de fuera.

Entonces miró al ser que tenia sobre él, estaba justo en posición de penetrarle pero por suerte el que estaba en la puerta se tiró volando con la mirada roja y endemoniada contra el tirándole de la cama. Estuvo un gran rato pegándose en el suelo entre puñetazos, arañazos y demás heridas. El fuego de la habitación había desaparecido y todo se quedó a oscuras iluminado únicamente por los relámpagos ocasionales, y cada vez que esta se iluminaba podía verles pelear en un lado diferente de la habitación, fue entonces cuando se colocaron delante del espejo del dormitorio de Arthur y un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Los sentidos de Arthur se dispararon y palideció al ver que en el reflejo de este estaba en efecto Alfred, empapado y con las ropas sucias de ese día maravilloso que acababan de pasar en el bosque rodando por el suelo y el barro, la otra persona… Arthur se golpeaba en la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, era una mujer. Era de piel pálida, ojos azul marino y pelo plateado. Alta y de un cuerpo escultural. Alfred consiguió atravesar al ser entero solo con un puño mientras le hablaba.

-Eres una arpía, no vale jugar sucio…

-No soy una arpía, Alfred… -le respondió esta tranquilamente mientras sangraba por la boca- soy un súcubo… -dijo riéndose orgullosa mientras se esfumaba en el aire.

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Arthur estaba en la cama tapado hasta arriba. Se había quedado paralizado, había estado a punto de ser penetrado por un demonio del sexo, un demonio el cual te quitaba toda tu energía vital por medio del acto. Vio como Alfred se acercaba a él y encendía a mano el fuego para calentar a Arthur. Se acercó despacio y le dio su camiseta. Todo seguía en completo silencio y este se volvía cada vez más incómodo. Arthur se vistió de nuevo y se quedó sentado en la cama sin moverse. Alfred miraba al suelo. Suspiró recordando las palabras que le había dicho unas horas atrás antes de volver a casa.

-Todo lo que te suceda es tu responsabilidad.

Dicho esto se retiró mirando al suelo, como antes y cerró de un portazo. Arthur notó que todavía estaba sangrando y que su pijama se mancharía. Miró las sabanas y también estaban rojas. Se levantó y las retiró. Hizo un rollo con ellas y las dejó en una esquina para lavarlas al día siguiente. Lleno un cuenco de agua y cogió una esponja, se sentó frente al espejo para ver sus heridas. Todas eran marcas de colmillos y sangraban, no cesaban. Su cuerpo estaba también lleno de esa sangre que hacía unos minutos le pareció extremadamente sensual. Ahora no lo veía por ninguna parte, así que sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de eso. Se pasó la esponja por el cuello, los hombros y los brazos para sanar las heridas emitiendo algunos sonidos de escozor. Aunque lo que más le asustó fue que las heridas sanaron rápidamente expulsando una pequeña coagulación negra semejante a la de Mat con lo que se echó para atrás asustado, pero en cuanto ese liquido dejó de caer y sus heridas se cerraron dejando solo una pequeña cicatriz volvió a colocarse frente al espejo a limpiarse las heridas por si acaso, un relámpago volvió a iluminar la sala mientras Arthur se miraba al espejo dejándole petrificado, al verse a sí mismo con el pelo rojo, los ojos verde brillantes y unos pequeños colmillos en su boca. También estaba alado y tenía una cola como la de Alfred además de unos pequeños colmillos negros que salían de su cabeza. La esponja se le cayó de la mano y se quedó en shock unos segundos, se volvió a mirar para comprobar que había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, si realmente había cambiado en algún momento. Estaba rubio, sus ojos verdes normales y no tenía ni colmillos, cuernos o alas. Se tocó en seguida el culo para ver que no tenía tampoco cola. Suspiró y se tumbó en el suelo, pero estaba helado y no tardó mucho en levantarse de las frías baldosas. Se miró de nuevo al espejo, estaba normal.

Se puso el pijama y después de recogerlo todo volvió a su cama no sin antes poner sabanas nuevas. Comprobó que todo estaba perfecto y se tapó. No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado y en ese ser que había visto reflejado en el espejo cuando peleaba contra Alfred. Era un súcubo.

Algo se iluminó en su mente. ¡Eureka! Ese fue, con total seguridad el ser que había absorbido la energía de Allistor la noche anterior y que le había matado. La sangre que hacia unas horas estaba chorreando por su desnudo cuerpo le empezó a hervir. Hasta ese momento había sido personal el hecho de que se enfrentaría para salvar a Alfred, pero ahora ya iba más allá de eso. Ese ser había matado a su hermano el cual no tenía nada de culpa. Pega un puñetazo a la almohada y se incorporó encharcado en lagrimas. No pudo dormir, de modo que se puso una bata y encendió una vela. Salió de su habitación y decidió dar un paseo por la mansión.

Estaba oscura, como en el recuerdo de Alfred, cuando Mat casi fue asesinado por ese maldito ser que tanto dolor había causado. Eran el mismo, exactamente el mismo. Arthur recordó que no hacía mucho que también le había visto merodeando por la mansión. Ese lugar sin duda era peligroso y había muchos misterios sin explicaciones. Llegó hasta el pasillo principal donde encontró la luz de la chimenea encendida, en el sillón estaba una figura, era Alfred. Arthur se acercó despacio sin querer hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Alfred?

El menor estaba despierto, pero no hablaba. Miraba al fuego pensativo.

Arthur pensó que ese momento era el ideal para marcharse. ¿Cuáles serían sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Estaría enfadado?

-¿Alfred? –volvió a insistir acercándose despacio. Al ver que no había respuesta decidió darse la vuelta, unas ganas tremendas le habían entrado de dormir y era la escusa perfecta para irse y esperar a hablar con él.

Caminó unos metros para notar unos brazos que le abrazaban desde atrás y una cabeza llorosa que se apoyaba en su hombro. Arthur sonrió en seguida. Se giró y le abrazó también llorando. Alfred le acariciaba la cabeza. El de ojos verdes pudo notar en seguida el tacto de las manos de Alfred, eran tan diferentes a las del ser que le había estado a punto de robar la virginidad…

-Arthur… -dijo sollozando –no… no podría soportar… no podría soportar que ese ser te hubiera hecho algo…

-Ni yo, Alfred… si no hubieras llegado a tiempo… no… podría haber imaginado que me habría pasado… -en realidad sí que lo hacía. Habría acabado como Mat o muerto como su hermano -¿Mis hermanos están bien?

-Sí, han llegado a tiempo. He dejado en la jamba de la puerta de vuestra casa unas marcas para que los espíritus se alejen y unas runas enterradas en vuestra huerta para aseguraros protección en vuestras tierras.

-Muchas gracias Alfred… -dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-De nada, Arthur… -le respondió este abrazándolo –vamos a la cama…

-Está bien… -dijo este mientras era abrazado por el de pelo azabache.

Arthur llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y le dio un casto beso a Alfred, este entonces le besó y abrazó, pero cuando el mayor fue a abrir la puerta de su cuarto la mano del otro le agarró.

-Arthur, duerme conmigo.

-¿Contigo?

-Sí, por favor entiendo que sea solo… por uno puro capricho mío pero…

-¿Tú lo que quieres es protegerme, no? –se acercó.

-Sí, puede que un poco también… -se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto que dormiré contigo, mi Conde…

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del Conde. Arthur no pudo explicárselo pero un aroma fresco a menta, ese olor le encantaba, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a Mint en un tiempo. Le encontró bajo la cama de Alfred en un mullido cojín de color rosa descansando.

-Lo traje aquí después de lo sucedido con Allistor… créeme, aquí está seguro…

-Mint… -dijo Arthur acercándose al pequeño animalillo. Este salió en seguida de su escondite para abrazarle.

-¡Señor Arthur!

Durante unos minutos de mimos por parte del rubio al conejillo este le dejó de nuevo descansar en el cojín y se tumbó con el menor en su amplia cama. Aun hacía ese helado frío en la habitación, pero no era nada que las sabanas y las colchas no pudieran remediar. Alfred le abrazó para darle calor y esperó a que Arthur se quedara dormido. Parecía un ángel, no, una luz. Su luz. Una luz a la cual la oscuridad había intentado destruir pero que era tan poderosa que no lo había conseguido.

Tras besarle repetidas veces en la cabeza se durmió abrazando el cuerpo del inglés.

* * *

***Se esconde en un refugio nuclear suizo armada con una sartén húngara detrás de un ruso* esta bien, matarme, no ha llegado a hard del todo… siento haberos hecho esas expectativas pero no puede perder su virginidad aun! D: y debe hacerlo con Alfred! **

**En fin, estoy depre porque es un capitulo muy corto… pero en algunos pasan mas cosas y en otros menos… es lo que tienen los capítulos y las historias, no? Pero por otro lado estoy super contenta porque he aprobado y paso de curso! A bachillerato…. Weee! **

**En fin, no tengo nada mas que deciros, de modo que aquí me despido, no olvidéis poner reviews aunque sea para insultarme, amenazarme de muerte o lo que sea, internet es libre ^^**


	11. Un pervertido demonio pelirrojo

-¡Ay! – gritó Alfred cuando se cortó con el cuchillo.

-No mi Señor… debe hacerlo así… -le indicó Francis.

Esa mañana Alfred se había levantado pronto sin despertar a Arthur. La noche había sido muy dura para ellos, de manera que se merecía un buen descanso, realmente el que más. Le acarició la frente y se la besó. La notó un poco caliente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Algo iba mal, estaba enfermo. Con cuidado se levantó y le arropó de nuevo bajando a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno. Le hizo tostadas y huevos fritos. Imaginó que eso le gustaría, además de hacerle té.

Subió con todo el desayuno a la cama para encontrarle en la misma posición en la que le había dejado.

Dejó el desayuno en la mesilla y se sentó a su lado acariciándole. Notó entonces que las raíces de su cabello dorado se estaban tornando de color rojo, a lo que frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso, con lo que debía actuar deprisa y dejarle descansar.

-Señor… -se acercó Francis por detrás –es… es fiebre del inframundo… ¿Verdad?

-Si… -respondió Alfred, el cual le miró al principio triste, pero acabó sonriendo- pero no pasa nada… confío en que a una Luz como él no tendrá problema en eliminar la fiebre…

-¿Se la provocó ella… no?

-Si… así fue… por suerte llegué antes de que pudiera…

-No lo hizo… ¿No?

-No, tranquilo… -dijo Alfred acariciándole su rojizo cabello cada vez más extendido – llegué antes de que pudiera robarle la virginidad… si hubiera sido así…

-Entiendo… -Francis se retiró. Sabía que ahora necesitaban estar más juntos que nunca.

Realmente la fiebre del inframundo, una enfermedad transmitida por súcubos, íncubos y demás demonios, era la peor enfermedad sin duda a la que podía someterse un ser humano si no se trataba correctamente. Normalmente terminaba en la muerte, pero mientras, el humano afectado sufría ardores interiores que incluso llegaban a quemarle por dentro algunos órganos, debido a la fuerte fiebre que alcanzaban estaban todo el día en la cama alucinando, sin saber que era real o no. No podían no moverse y a veces sentían grandes convulsiones. Pero sin duda, el mayor síntoma es que el cuerpo del afectado empieza a cambiar, transformándose en una versión endemoniada y oscurecida de él mismo, siendo ese el caso de Arthur.

Alfred era también un demonio, pero lógicamente su caso era diferente. Pensó que tampoco estaría nada mal que Arthur fuera un demonio, pero no. No era justo que le dejara así. Y su cumpleaños llegaría igual y si la luz de Arthur no le iluminaba a él y a Mat estarían perdidos por su capricho.

Alfred recogió varios hielos y los puso alrededor de Arthur y sobre él en la misma cama. No le importaba que se empapara. Era mucho más importante que Arthur se recuperara. Se aseguró de situar unas runas protectoras en la habitación para que ningún ser se acercara a su amado y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde husmeó entre varios libros sobre enfermedades de transmisión demoniaca.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Maestro? –dijo Mei desde su pequeña planta.

-No, gracias, flor… -le dijo cariñosamente.

-Es por lo de su Luz, ¿No?

Alfred suspiró. Quería dejar de pensar en Arthur por un minuto, pero desde que lo vio cayó perdidamente enamorado de él. Sus ojos esmeraldas, ese pelo como el oro… Su hermano había muerto por su culpa, pero se negó a abandonarlo. Eso era lo que más valoraba. Sentía algo también por su jefe, por el Conde. Le comía la mente de esa manera. Un humano normal y corriente al Conde Jones, un demonio carente de Luz alguna…

-Usted no es pura oscuridad mi Señor… -Mei habló de la nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sin Luz no hay Oscuridad, sin Oscuridad no hay Luz. Solo hay algo. También existe el Bien dentro del Mal y el Mal dentro del Bien.

-No lo entiendo…

-Quiero decir que no es del todo malo, usted cree que ella le quitó toda su Luz, pero si de verdad hubiera sido así no habría amado al joven Kirkland. Ella le está atacando porque…

-Porque le amo…

Mei se quedó en silencio un momento. Ella no podría haberlo dicho mejor. Estaba feliz. Su Señor y el resto de la mansión podrían tener una segunda oportunidad.

Alfred buscó información sobre cómo tratar la fiebre infernal de Arthur, cuando cogió varios libros para estudiarlos Mei le advirtió algo antes de irse.

-Tenga cuidado ahora con él. La fiebre puede afectar de distintas maneras…

Alfred asintió extrañado y regresó a la habitación se encontró algo que jamás esperaba haber visto, sus libros se le cayeron al suelo y se quedó mirando perplejo a Arthur. El pelirrojo demonio recién transformado estaba sentado esperándole desnudo pasándose uno de los hielos por el pecho mientras se lamia los labios sensualmente. Le miraba con una mirada lujuriosa que solo buscaba sexo.

-Oh Alfred… te he echado de menos… no te vayas de repente sin avisarme…

Alfred no podía creerse lo que veía. Arthur estaba en la cama desnudo pidiéndole sexo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que este continuo hablando.

-Estoy tan caliente… me tienes que refrescar, por favor… -dijo fundiendo en su puño un hielo.

-¿Qué?

Alfred no pudo hablar más, ya que Arthur se levantó y se acerco lamiéndole el cuello. El de pelo negro no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, de modo que se quedó prácticamente petrificado al ver la acción del otro.

-Arthur… -dijo mientras le cogía de los hombros apartándole –estás enfermo, no eres tú. Así que vete a dormir…

-No Alfred… por favor… -dijo con una voz sensual

-Arthur… -su tono era ya serio –a la cama…

Arthur comenzó a saltar por la habitación y a la cama pataleando como una adolescente. Alfred supo entonces lo que Arthur había interpretado.

-No, a dormir…

-¡Yo no quiero dormir! –dijo haciendo un pucherito y poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Alfred cayó en la cuenta de que esa versión endemoniada de Arthur era demasiado infantil y lujuriosa para lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver de él. Pero pensándolo mejor, su forma demoniaca tampoco era tan parecida a su humana.

"Entonces una persona como demonio es lo contrario a lo que era de humana…" pensó el de ojos azules mientras le ponía una bata a Arthur.

-¡Ay! No seas carca Alfred… -dijo con una voz irritante de niña caprichosa

-Estás enfermo, pedazo de idiota… -dijo dándole un tic en la frente- no actúas como realmente eres…

-Entonces cúreme… señor doctor… -dijo acercándose a su pecho.

Alfred descubrió entonces que estaba ante una autentica maquina de hormonas que encima deliraba con la fiebre. Le tumbó en la cama y con las cortinas que fácilmente arrancó le ató a esta.

-¡Qué haces! –dijo intentando liberarse.

-Es un juego… -dijo en tono cachondo el de pelo negro mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ah… con que era eso… está bien, entonces no me debo preocupar de nada…

Antes de que Arthur pudiera terminar se notó especialmente apretado en las cortinas que le mantenían atado a la cama Alfred se bajó y se fue de la habitación.

-¡Alfreeed! –gritó histérico el pelirrojo.

El nombrado se fue corriendo al salón a leer sobre ese extraño hecho pensando en que tenia al amor de su vida cachondo perdido y deseoso de sexo con él en su cama. Pero no, tenía que resistir la tentación y estaba seguro de que Natalia no había vuelto a atacar porque sabía que Arthur tenía fiebre del inframundo y estaría obsesionado con hacerle el amor. Debía aguantar la tentación, el premio sería grande. Solo un poco más…

-Sanguijuelas del pantano… hum, no me queda más remedio que hacer una sangría…

-Mmm… Alfred… -un tic en el ojos apareció en el demonio menor al oír ese tono de voz tan irritante que ahora caracterizaba a Arthur.

¡Cómo mierdas se había desatado!

Eso ahora no le importó mucho. Solo sabía que tenía que aguantarle hasta que su fiebre se pasase. Aunque no le gustaba que pasara por los terribles dolores por los que normalmente pasaban los humanos tampoco le hacía gracia ser acosado. No le costó mucho en realidad acercarse y pellizcarle en cierto lugar del cuello haciéndole caer fácilmente al suelo estampándose con la alfombra. Aunque había caído en algo mullido deseó que le saliera un buen chichón o tuviera algún que otro dolor de cabeza para que se le pasase ese mono de seco que tenía. Le dejó ahí y se puso en marcha.

Esa noche Alfred llegó hasta el espeso e inmundo pantano cercano del bosque. El agua era verde y llena de vegetación asquerosa para el gusto del moreno. Todo estaba lleno de manglares y hojas flotantes que ocultaban toda vida que pudiera haber en sus aguas. Esas aguas burbujeaban y de vez en cuando soltaban algún gas que no hacia si no complementar más esa neblina que flotaba sobre las aguas y la fangosa tierra. De vez en cuando algo rozaba las piernas de Alfred, no tenía miedo, pues como mucho podría ser un sapo, pero si le daba mal rollo.

Durante toda la noche se dedicó a buscar los viscosos animales que chupaban la sangre, pero nada. Se estaba desesperado y según el puñetero libro debían andar por ahí. Durante varias horas rebuscó e incluso buceó en esa apestosa laguna, pero nada. Ya no sabía qué hacer, de modo que salió y se sentó entre los juncos a descansar un poco. Pensó en Arthur y en cómo se sentiría al despertar y no verle. Después cayó en la cuenta de que ese pervertido demonio en el que se había transformado por culpa de la fiebre el cual estaba desatado sexualmente seguro que sería capaz de seguirle simplemente para fornicar en el pantano. No se le ocurrió un sitio menos romántico para perder la virginidad.

Fue entonces cuando divisó una débil luz, como de un farolillo y de una inestable vela a causa de la leve brisa que soplaba en el bosque. Miró mejor para ver una figura, una sombra que lo sostenía. Se extrañó al ver que en ese lugar alejado de la mano de Dios hubiera alguien. Y además, alguien que quisiera ayudarle. La luz de se fue acercando. Lo único que pudo ver de esa sombra es que era pelirroja. Sin saber la razón, pensó en seguida en Arthur, pero no era él. No tenia cuernos y de seguro que si fuera él estaría gritando su nombre y buscándolo en busca de sexo. La figura estaba situada en la otra orilla y se acercó hasta el borde sin adentrarse en los juncos o en las aguas. Señalaba con su dedo un lugar en el que Alfred no se había fijado. Era un panteón abandonado pero Alfred lo recordaba a la perfección. Sus padres estaban ahí enterrados. Se levantó y se acercó a la estructura. Aunque apenas tenía 10 años de construcción, estaba casi derruida y agrietada. Las plantas hacían incluso difícil y complicado el acceso hasta el pequeño monumento funerario. Ahí había dos tumbas, una de su madre, la otra de su padre. Las miró. Entonces no pudo evitar sonreír incluso frívolamente.

-Ya sé que hace mucho que no vengo… pero no es en realidad el mejor momento. En serio, cuando tenga tiempo lo haré como un hijo normal que trae flores…

Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared para apartarse al encontrar unos pequeños bultos en esta. En el mismo mármol, la pared tenía una especie de bultos que a Alfred no le sonaba haber visto antes. Cogió una piedra y rompió esa especie de bolsas de aire que se habían montado ahí. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que en el interior de esas bolsas había sanguijuelas, y no sanguijuelas normales. Justo las que él buscaba. Abrió un tarro de cristal que llevaba consigo y las metió una a una mirando de reojo las tumbas de sus padres.

-Ya soy mayorcito para salvar mi alma y la de Mat… -dijo como un niño pequeño que quería demostrarle a sus padres que era mayor.

Tras buscar de nuevo a la extraña sombra pelirroja con el farolillo para darle las gracias sin encontrarle, volvió a la mansión.

Sonrió al ver a Arthur en el mismo lugar en el que le había dejado. Le cogió en brazos y le subió a la cama. Allí encendió unas velas y tumbó a Arthur el cual se despertó.

-Alfie… ¿Ya estás aquí? Me dijiste que haríamos el amor… -dijo con un tono de niña caprichosa.

Alfred rodó los ojos. No soportaba que Arthur hablara así. Se preguntó si recordaría al día siguiente todo lo que había hecho y se moriría de vergüenza. Tumbó al enfermo y le acaricio el pecho.

-No… esta vez sí vamos a hacer algo que jamás te han hecho y que nunca olvidaras…

-¿Sí? –dijo histérico- ¡pues házmelo! –pataleó.

Alfred le dio la vuelta y saco las viscosas sanguijuelas. Realmente él era un niño pijo y limpio. Esta además mojado del pantano y sucio del barro pero no le importó. Puso la primera sobre el pelirrojo el cual solo pudo gemir de placer al creer que le estaba haciendo mordisquitos sensuales de juegos previos.

En pocos segundos, toda su espalda se llenó de esos anélidos y empezó a mosquearle el hecho de que esos mordiscos ya no eran los de su amado, y peor algo se movía en su espalda y era baboso. Se intento girar para cuando vio que estaba siendo comida de gusano pero Alfred consiguió retenerle evitando que se moviera. Conforme las sanguijuelas engordaban, el de pelo azabache cogió una vela y lo pasaba cerca de estas para desprenderlas.

-Alf… ¿Qué… ha-haces? –dijo antes de desmayarse.

Alfred recogió todos los botes llenos de sangre de su amado. La miró. Era tan tentadora… pero no. Por favor, el no era un vampiro. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Encendió un fuego y tiró ahí la sangre.

Una sombra observaba desde atrás. Natalia. Ardía de rabia. Ni una fiebre del inframundo le hizo caer en la tentación de robarle la virginidad. Está claro que tendría que pensar otra estrategia….

Esa mañana Arthur se levantó. No parecía que la fiebre hubiera dejado secuelas. De hecho, se encontraba mejor que nunca. Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo para ver a un chico rubio. Se sonrió a sí mismo y se puso se vestido de criada.

-Buenos días… -le susurró a un dormido Alfred que se había quedado en la alfombra frente a una ya apagada chimenea –gracias…

* * *

**Dioooos! Siento mucho la tardanza! D: No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente pero… es que me he ido de vacaciones a la capital de Iggy! Si! Londres! Y no, no podía dejar de pensar en Arthur paseando por ahí _ **

**En fin, el siguiente caaap! No se si soy la única que se imagina a un demonio ingles cachondo… muy muy muy sexy… aaah! Es genial! Jjijijiji bueno, espero subir cuanto antes el próximo capitulo! Me despido ya que no tengo mucho mas que decir asi que gracias por leer, dejad reviews y sed felices! **


	12. Cueva de hielo

Arthur paseó esa tarde con sabanas limpias en dirección al cuarto del Conde. Desde el ataque que había sufrido hace semanas solo entraba para servirle el desayuno y cambiar las sabanas de la cama. Seguía llevando como siempre su vestido de sirvienta, vestido que estaba pensando en dejar de usar ya que le resultaba profundamente incomodo, pero no era para menos, tenía que llevar medias, zapatos de mujer y un vestido, a veces azul y otra rosa… daba igual el color que fuera, porque siempre ple picaba y le molestaba esa falda tan ancha llena de enaguas. Muchas veces tenía problemas incluso para sentarse sin que su falta le jugara alguna mala pasada subiéndose más de lo necesario o incluso tirándole al suelo, lo cual hacia siempre al Conde caer en un tremendo ataque de risa, cosa que a Arthur en vez de matarle de vergüenza le llenaba de ira, gritándole cosas como "idiota", "tonto" y su favorita "bloody bastard".

Estaban ya a principios de diciembre, sorprendentemente el tiempo para ambos había pasado deprisa, pero es lo que pasa cuando se estaba enamorado, ¿no?

-Mint, tenéis aquí la costumbre de celebrar la Navidad ¿Verdad? –preguntó Arthur mientras tejía una bufanda para protegerse el cuello gracias al frio entrante.

-Claro que la celebramos, Señor Arthur –le respondió la criaturita- al Conde le encanta la Navidad…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sobre todo porque se puede pegar grandes atracones de comida –dijo entre risas.

Arthur miró el calendario, estaban a 6 de diciembre. Era aun pronto para preparar la Navidad, pero no sería lo mismo hacerlo en su casa que en esa gran mansión. De modo que decidió ponerse manos a la obra en ese mismo momento.

-¡Mint, vamos a preparar la Navidad en esta casa como nunca se ha visto!

Dicho esto, el conejito y el joven se pusieron en camino hacia el desván, donde la mascota voladora afirmaba que estaban los adornos. Arthur recordó entonces el gran paripé de llaves que tendría que hacer para entrar a la sala y la que armó la última vez para salir de ella, cayendo por el techo de la casa y siendo rescatado por Alfred. Bueno, el día tuvo algo bueno en ese sentido. Cuando Arthur por fin encontró las llaves para entrar descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta. Temeroso la abrió y vio que no había nadie, pero que no estaba tan celosamente cerrada como la otra vez.

Pasó y curioseó las cajas hasta que encontró un montón de bolas de cristal rojas, verdes, amarillas, azules, blancas… todas ellas tenían dibujos hechos, purpurina, brillantes, figuras… eran preciosas. También había cintas de colores brillantes, espumillón, angelitos… lo imprescindible para hacer un buen árbol de Navidad y decorar la mansión. Arthur cargó unas tres pesadas cajas llenas de adornos y las bajó, con las indicaciones de Mint, hasta el salón. Ahí las abrió y miró el lugar, durante un rato estuvo callado mirando al centro de la sala.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Mint… he descubierto que soy idiota…

-¿Cómo?

-No tenemos árbol…

En efecto. No tenía sentido celebrar la Navidad si no tenían árbol.

-¿De dónde cogemos uno?

-Seguramente del bosque, Mint. Hay cientos de ellos…

Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su habitación donde se puso ropa para salir al campo más abrigado. Apenas salía de la casa y había refrescado. Se puso unos pantalones y varias capas de ropa, iba a estar paseando por el bosque y hasta altas horas de la noche con lo que le convenía abrigarse.

Cuando terminó de vestirse e hizo todas sus tareas buscó a Alfred para decirle que se marchaba, pero por más que lo hizo no le encontró. Era extraño pues Alfred siempre iba danzando de un lado para otro pero pensó que estaría haciendo algo importante de manera que le dejo al cena preparada y se puso en camino.

La noche era fría y el viento congelaba la pálida cara del inglés. Casi tanto que no podía ni mirar al frente. El pequeño conejito que le acompañaba se resguardó en la gran capucha que este llevaba, cabía perfectamente en un hueco del cuello de este, era tan calentito… bueno, no era como una manta de lana pero se resguardaba un poco. Arthur caminaba duramente entre las nieves, el viento se hacía cada vez más pesado y frio y le era imposible caminar, pero quería ese árbol. Tenía que celebrar la Navidad para Alfred porque tenía el gran deber de ser su Luz y nada se lo iba a impedir. No, no le fallaría como le falló a sus hermanos y se esforzaría al máximo por conseguir su objetivo, no se daría por vencido y ni un súcubo ni una fiebre de alto deseo sexual serían un oponente digno.

El Sol se puso y todas las errantes aparecieron en el firmamento. La tormenta seguía y Arthur cayó de rodillas. Su interior se helaba con cara respiración y no aguantaba más. Las piernas el cedieron, pero algo hizo que rápidamente recuperara la conciencia de la situación: avalancha.

Arthur se levantó y con Mint corrió por salvar su vida. Pero no entendía de donde podía venir una avalancha en un pequeño bosque sin montañas. Solo algo respondía a su pregunta: súcubo. No le quedó más tiempo antes de ser empujada por la nieve llegando a una cueva. Su respiración era agitada y estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco. Por suerte en esa cueva no había entrado toda la nieve, y al parecer profunda podría refugiarse… oh no. ¿Cómo saldría de ahí? Estaba totalmente oscuro y no veía nada, el frio le calaba los huesos y estaba húmedo, si no se calentaba pronto seguramente cogería una hipotermia y moriría.

-Mint, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, señor Arthur. Estoy bien… -dijo el animalito temblando en la capucha de este.

Buscó en la oscuridad alguna manera de hacer fuego pero era imposible, todas las ramas estarían empapadas, al igual que alguna piedra para encender alguna chispa… ¿Problema? Las ramas que necesitaba estaban todas húmedas por la nieve. Todo era tinieblas y frio. Se hizo una bola tapado lo más que pudo con Mint y le abrazó fuertemente. Se refugió en una esquina de la cueva a la que intenta encontrar una salida, pero a saber cuánta nieve había ahí y bloqueaba la salida.

Arthur seguía abrazado a Mint pero empezó a tiritar.

-Señor Arthur está temblando…

-N-no pa-pasa nada, Mint, es-estoy bien, en se-serio…

El pequeño conejo se acercó a la cara de este para calentarle un poco pero el de ojos verdes estaba casi al borde del desmayo. La temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido mucho y además estaba mojado y con hambre.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, del cual perdió la noción se fue debilitando cada vez más. Sus extremidades se fueron entumeciendo y apenas podía moverse, pero no le importó mucho ese hecho ya que fue perdiendo la sensibilidad en estas. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. Lo peor es que ya creía que iba a morir. Moriría sin poder traer a Alfred de vuelta de la Oscuridad y permitiría que Allistor hubiera muerto en vano.

Cuando creía que ya todo estaba perdido escuchó unas voces en esa oscuridad. No sabía que era pero esas voces las había escuchado antes. No sabía dónde, bueno, un poco sí. Unos recuerdos que ya creía olvidados:

Era invierno. Arthur tendría aproximadament años. Sus hermanos y él habían salido al bosque ese día con su padre. No recordaba a qué exactamente. Un árbol seguro que no era. Solo recordaba que sus hermanos se pusieron a jugar con bolas de nieve. Arthur debía aceptar que era un cabezón de pequeño, con lo que era un blanco fácil, algo que le dificultaba mucho las posibilidades de jugar sin recibir los bolazos de sus hermanos que para ser el pequeño, hay que aceptar que eran muy malos con él. Claro que le querían pero ser el menor significaba ser al que siempre podían molestar y pegar, con amor claro.

Arthur se fue a curiosear un pequeño montón de rocas por las que en verano caía una pequeña cascada. Ahora el agua estaba congelada y parecía tener luces en su interior. Arthur se asomó para verlas mejor pero resbalo con el hielo dándose en la frente con una roca y provocando un gran sangrado. Sus hermanos estaban tan lejos que no le oyeron, por suerte, de esas luces del hielo surgieron unos pequeños seres, eran hadas del hielo. Gráciles, hermosas y de sonrisa maternal. Conforme tocaron a Arthur su herida desapareció y no dejo ni cicatriz.

Pero ese no era el punto. Arthur estaba esta vez moribundo y con un pie en el otro barrio. En su vista borrosa pudo diferenciar, con toda la oscuridad que el rodeaba una débil luz azul, era de un azul hermoso, nunca había visto uno parecido y sabía que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Al rato empezaron a aparecer más luces. Estas rodearon a Arthur el cual quería saber que eran, pero estaba profundamente débil, se desmayó en ese momento, no sin antes sentir un montón de pequeñas manos maternales a su alrededor.

Durmió un largo rato hasta que despertó. No sabía dónde estaba ni que pasaba. Abrió los ojos justo cuando pudo oír unas palabras.

-¡Mira, ya está despertando!

Eran claramente voces de mujeres, bueno, eran algo aniñadas y agudas. Se incorporó para ver a unas diminutas mujeres delgadas y gráciles. Su pelo era azul oscuro y su piel de un tono celeste. Sus vestidos, a pesar de estar en la nieve eran cortos y blancos, además, brillaban. Iban descalzas y lo que más le llamó la atención sin duda fue el hecho de que a sus espaldas llevaban unas alas casi transparentes que parecían hielo. Los diminutos seres no más grandes que la mano de Arthur desprendían un aura de colores azul y violeta y aunque parecía fría era cálida. Al principio solo pudo ver un par pero al rato decenas de ellas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, estaban deseosas por saber quién era el extraño visitante que habían encontrado.

-¿Qué… quienes sois?

-¡Somos hadas de hielo! –dijo acercándose una –te encontramos en la entrada de la cueva casi muerto y te trajimos aquí.

-¿En la entrada? Oh… esto es una cueva subterránea…

Arthur notó entonces que su voz era algo ronca a causa del frio pero que en ese lugar se estaba realmente bien. Era cómodo y caliente. Estaba abrigado solamente con su ropa, pero se sentía caliente y ya no estaba tan helado como antes. Miró y vio que estaba recostado en una cama de hielo que sorprendentemente estaba caliente. La tocó e incluso ardió. Se preguntó como el hielo podía haberle mantenido caliente aunque eso era mejor a estar helado. Todos esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su estomago sonó.

-Tiene hambre –dijo una de ella.

-¿Y qué le podemos dar nosotras de comer?

-No lo sé…

Todas ellas se pusieron a discutir sobre que podrían darle de comer a su invitado. Tras discutir un rato algunas arrancaron unas raíces que rompían el hielo que recubrían la cueva de hielo y prepararon un té de estas. Arthur bebió abundantemente, realmente estaba hambriento.

-Perdonad pero…me gustaría saber si hay algún sitio dónde pueda bañarme… -dijo sonrojado.

Las pequeñas hadas se miraron entre ellas y le llevaron a través de esa laberíntica cueva de hielo a unas piscinas termales que le abrieron los ojos de golpe. Arthur no dudó en desnudarse y meterse corriendo, al igual que montones de ellas con lo que el sonrojo que se le había pasado de antes al verse rodeado de pequeñas chicas desnudo. Bueno, tampoco importaba tanto pues con unas hadas tampoco había tanta vergüenza. Parecía que estas pasaban largas horas ahí y que les gustaba, charlaban, cotilleaban y a veces incluso gritaban como adolescentes, algo que a Arthur le parecía raro porque aunque parecía que eran jóvenes seguramente tendrían más años que esa cueva. Se relajó y miró al techo. Estaba lleno de estalactitas, le daban bastante miedo, si una de esas se casi podría matarle. Al mínimo seísmo seguramente esas estalactitas de hielo se derrumbarían, eran notablemente más frágiles que las de roca cálcica que se formaban en otro tipo de cuevas. Se relajó unos buenos 40 minutos más o menos en las aguas termales tan calentitas que había ahí hasta que un geiser explotó en una cercana helándole de nuevo la sangre que se le había calentado.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué es eso!

-Solo un geiser, no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo una de las hadas.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Eso puede matarme!

-Nosotras sabemos cuándo va a explotan… si lo notamos saldremos corriendo.

-¿Me avisaríais si fuera a explotar uno?

-Claro que sí… -dijo una sonriente- si nos acordamos…

Arthur en ese momento salió de la piscina natural para ponerse de nuevo la ropa y entrar en calor. Decidió dar un paseo por esa extensa cueva que llegaría a más de un kilometro desde la entrada hasta las piscinas, además de que descendió. Toda la cueva estaba iluminada por pequeñas velas. Algunas eran azules y otras naranjas, pero por lo menos permitían ver en todo el lugar menos en una gruta que estaba algo más oculta entre unos tímpanos de hielo. Con cuidado descendió entre el hielo y llegó a otra piscina, pero era diferente a las otras. Era muy grande, parecía de hecho un lago. Olía a podrido y carne en descomposición, iluminó un poco con una vela y vio que el agua estaba sucia, de un color verdoso y una broma de gases y niebla se expandía por la superficie de esta. Arthur prefirió irse de ahí rápidamente.

Esa noche durmió junto con Mint como siempre en su cama de hielo arropado por unas pieles de animales que, todo había que decir, eran muy calentitas.

Por la mañana las pequeñas hadas corrieron y le tiraron de la cara y del pelo con sus pequeñas manos llamando su atención y despertándole nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La nieve ha desaparecido, ¡Puede salir!

-¿En serio? –dijo Arthur levantándose corriendo a la entrada

En efecto. La nieve había desaparecido y de hecho, oyó una voz familiar que le llamaba desde lejos, era Alfred. Arthur quitó la nieve que aun no había desapareció y corrió hasta la voz de Alfred el cual estaba desesperado buscándolo en el bosque.

-¡Alfred! –gritó Arthur.

Alfred se giró desesperado creyendo que había oído algún producto de su imaginación pero no era así. Arthur, su Arthur estaba realmente allí y corría a por él. Alfred emprendió la marcha hacia su amado y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Dónde estabas mi vida? Estaba muy preocupado…

-Lo siento… salí sin avisar y me perdí en una tormenta…

-Bueno, no pasa nada… -suspiró Alfred –lo bueno es que estás a salvo… porque estás bien, ¿Verdad?

-Si… estoy bien…

Alfred ayudó a Arthur a levantarse.

-¿Por qué saliste?

-Quería encontrar un buen árbol para decorar en Navidad… y darte una sorpresa…

Arthur miró a Alfred para ver su reacción, no se la esperaba en realidad… estaba alegre, casi llorando.

-¿Navidad? ¡Eso es genial, Arthur. Hace años que no la celebraba! –dijo abrazándole

-¿De veras te parece buena idea?

-Me parece fantástica… -dijo comiéndole a besos.

Ambos regresaron a casa donde Francis, Antonio y Gilbert recibieron casi llorando a Arthur creyendo que le había pasado algo grave.

-Ay Arthur que susto nos has dado, creíamos que estabas muerto –dijo Francis acariciándole ya invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿Por eso tienes que tocarme así?

-Por supuesto que sí, creí que nunca más te iba a tocar así…

-Pervertido… esa no es una escusa…

-¿Por qué ninguno entendéis mi forma tan especial de dar amor? –dijo Francis mordiendo un pañuelo.

-En fin- dijo Alfred- tengo una sorpresa para ti, Arthur…

-¿Para mí? –dijo siguiéndole hasta el salón.

-Si… -Alfred abrió las puertas de este enseñándole un gran árbol de Navidad que casi llegaba hasta el techo y que estaba decorado con todas las cosas que Arthur había sacado del desván.

Era hermoso. Lo más parecido que Arthur había visto a una obra de arte. El fuego reflejaba las bolas rojas y el espumillón dorado dándole un toque fogoso a este que ardía hermosamente sin fin. Las bolas de otros colores contrastaban con la calidez de las naranjas y rojas fuego creando un hermoso espejismo de colores alrededor de la gran sala.

Sin saber de dónde, una música manó de la sala.

-¿Querrías cederme este baile? –dijo Alfred ofreciéndole su mano a Arthur.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Arthur dándosela.

Ambos bailaron por la habitación que había dejado de ser un salón corriente y que ahora era su gran cúpula de color. Las pequeñas hadas entraron por una ventana abierta para ver esa escena mientras suspiraban de amor por ambos. Su corazón podría estar hecho de hielo, pero eran muy románticas, más incluso que las hadas de la primavera.

Se deslizaron por todo el comedor cubriendo unas partes estratégicas de hielo. Al dar ahí los reflejos de las bolas del árbol crearon miles de luces más envolviendo cada rincón del salón en un aura multicolor.

Alfred abrió sus alas para ascender con ellas y bailar agarrado a su amor. Durante un rato estuvieron así hasta que el notable cansancio y hambre de Arthur se hizo presente, con lo que después de comer Arthur se fue haciendo pucheritos Alfred le mandó a la cama. Estaba cansado y aunque no quería demostrarlo le tocó irse.

A media noche Alfred ya se fue a dormir, pero se encontró con algo sospechoso en la cama. Suspiró y sonrió al notar que Arthur se había metido en su cama. Supongo que tanto tiempo de dormir ahí le había convertido en copropietario de esa cama.

Se tumbó a su lado y sonrió de nuevo. Estaba feliz de que su chico hubiera vuelto, además de que había metido al pequeño Mint en la cama. Entonces fue cuando notó un extraño olor que venía de Mint. Era como podrido.

Alfred se incorporó y se levantó a buscar las ropas de Arthur. En efecto, estas también olían de manera extraña, a ese mismo olor pútrido. Fue cuando dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su amante.

-¿Cuándo ha estado en el lago...? –se susurró a sí mismo.

De todas formas ahora estaban muy cansados y la Navidad se acercaba. Necesitaban descansar a como diera lugar, de modo que llevó las ropas de Arthur a lavar, pues no soportaba ese olor que tan malos recuerdos le traía, y volvió a la cama para echarle algo de perfume a Mint y abrazar a Arthur protectoramente.

* * *

**Ok, teneis todo el derecho del mundo a matarme por tardar dos semanas en actualizar! Pero es que me mandan tantos deberes que no tengo tiempo! Tengo 2 semanas para leerme 4 libros! Se pasan un monton… T_T quiero volver a secundaria… buaaa! **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo porque me ha costado echarle imaginación y aunque parece que no sirve de nada y que es puro relleno, no lo es! Sera necesario, en serio! **

**Como siempre os pido reviews porque alimentan mi alama y me dan ganas de escribir mas deprisa, entre tantas tareas aunque solo sea una frase que no este ni pensada y que diga lo típico… me alegra! En serio! Asi que no os olvidéis tampoco de poner opiniones, ideas, deseos, sueños… en fin, lo típico de cada dia jiji y sin mas dilación me voy porque solo me quedan 6 horas para dormir. Yo me he jurado que lo subia hoy si o si xD **


	13. Regalos, sueños, deseos

Los días sucesivos, Arthur no dejaba de pensar en el regalo que le podría hacer a Alfred. Por el amor de Dios, él era un conde y seguro que le habrían hecho millones de buenos regalos, desde joyas hasta las mejores telas del mundo. Siendo el de ojos verdes un pobre criado, Arthur estaba seguro de que con el poco sueldo que ganaba no podría comprarle nada decente. Tras terminar sus tareas se quedó mirando el cielo nevado mientras acariciaba el lomo de Mint. Estas fechas podían ser muy sentimentales para todos. Las primeras personas en las que pensó fueron sus padres, está sería la primera Navidad sin Allistor y sin él, ya que Alfred le prohibió salir de la mansión, ya que en el momento que parecía salir de esta, a por cualquier mínima cosa, le pasaba algo y no bueno, por norma general. No solo le había atacado una sombra y le había caído una avalancha encima encerrándole en una cueva de hielo, sino que Alfred había oído los gritos de una banshee rondar la mansión:

-¿Una banshee? –preguntó Arthur extrañado. No tenía ni idea de que ser era ese.

-Sí, son espíritus de mujeres que anuncian desgracias con sus gritos desgarradores. No salgas de aquí, mantente seguro. ¿Entendido? –dijo Alfred fríamente. No quería mantener prisionero a Arthur, pero era necesario.

-Sí, señor Jones… -respondió el mayor mientras el otro le acaricia la frente, retirando su pelo y dándole un beso.

Volviendo al tema de las celebraciones, Arthur tampoco podría acompaña a sus padres en Navidad, ya que ir al pueblo podría ser muy peligroso y Alfred seguramente no le permitiría ir. Arthur seguía pensando como un loco en qué regalo podría hacerle a una persona que seguramente había tenido todo lo que deseaba y más.

-Creo que miraré en la biblioteca algo…

-¿Para qué? –pregunto Mint.

-Porque… igual ahí leyendo algo se me ocurre un regalo para Alfred… -dijo Arthur mientras se ponía en camino a esta.

Arthur miraba los libros uno por uno, fijándose en el título del lomo de estos. Los leía con una increíble rapidez y en poco tiempo, vio todas las obras que tenían en ese lugar y seleccionó algunos libros que dejó en una mesa, cerca de Mei, que estaba dormida. Realmente a Arthur el daba muy mal rollo esa pequeña planta tan borde.

-¿Vas a coger ideas de esos libros? –preguntó Mint.

-No… -sonrió Arthur –son libros que simplemente quiero leer…

-¿Entonces no ah encontrado nada para el señor Alfred?

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos.

-No… -respondió rendido el joven.

Arthur se llevó los libros al salón principal y se sentó frente a la chimenea con una taza de té. Sabía que Alfred se encontraba en ese momento cuidando de Mathew en la habitación que tan celosamente protegía y guardaba hasta de Arthur. El de ojos verdes miró el reloj, no supo porqué, ya que a él lo único que le preocupaba era el tiempo. El 4 de julio, en poco más de medio año si no conseguía devolverle a Alfred la oscuridad que le había robado ese maldito espíritu se llevaría su alma y la de Mathew. No conocía claramente a su hermano, pero po él, por su amor de ojos azules haría cualquier cosa.

Revisó los libros que había cogido. Algunos eran de drama, otros de terror, de pensamientos filosóficos y de crítica a la sociedad. En ese momento, Arthur se dio cuenta de que todos eran libros de adultos, no había ninguno para niños, para estar entretenidos para…

-Mint…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Un libro de cuentos…

-¿Un qué…?

-¡Un libro de cuentos! –dijo levantándose corriendo –cuando entré en los recuerdos de Alfred y vi que era un niño le regalaron muchos juguetes, pero lo único que no le regalaron y era lo que más ansiaba era un libro de cuentos…

Arthur corrió a la biblioteca de nuevo y cogió grandes hojas en blanco, tinta de varios colores e hilo. Las puso sobre un gran escritorio de qué apartó cosas sin importarle lo que eran y se puso a pensar en todas las historias que sus padres le contaban de pequeño o escuchaba en el mercado de los viejos ermitaños cuando era pequeño.

Llenaré su alma, hay tanto que decir  
Donde hay desdicha le voy a hacer reír…

Arthur comenzó escribiendo una historia y haciendo un dibujo. Dibujó a un príncipe sobre un caballo, este era blanco y grande, el príncipe era rubio y llevaba vestiduras doradas.

-¿No se supone que es un libro de cuentos?

-Sí, pero algo muy importante de los libros es también el dibujo y es donde tengo que poner todo mi empeño…

-Dibuja muy bien…

-Gracias –dijo Arthur sonrojándose.

Mint miró más detenidamente el dibujo de Arthur.

-Se parece al señor Alfred cuando era humano... –sonrió inocentemente, pudo ver entonces el rostro sonrojado de Arthur.

-E-es verdad… se parece un poco…

El rubio se preguntó en ese momento si lo había dibujado totalmente consciente o fue su interior el que le hizo dibujar un príncipe azul idéntico a Alfred el cual rescataría a su amada princesa y salvaría la situación.

Arthur cogió otra página y se puso a escribir la continuación de la historia para no pensar en ese dibujo. Ahora tendría que hacer así todos los dibujos, con lo cual no escapaba aun de ese pensamiento.

Al mirar su sombra sabrá que somos dos  
Cuando pueda al fin hablarle sin decir adiós

Arthur suspiraba mientras dibujaba dos sombras masculinas abrazadas tiernamente. Era feliz mientras lo dibujaba, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo.

-Sin decir adiós… -se susurró-Alfred…

Arthur continuó toda la noche. Pasaba las hojas y no podía evitar pensar en que el héroe de todas las historias que escribía era Alfred y su dama en peligro, él.

Cientos de historias con láminas, qué bello encanto…  
Magia y luz cualquier palabra es un sueño que contar

Arthur pensaba en la luz, la luz que le arrebataron a Alfred como al príncipe de la historia, dibujó unas flores a los lados de cada página, eran pura decoración, pero a él le gustaban. Más o menos había completado en nada de tiempo unas 100 hojas, no le resultaba nada difícil escribir, dibujar o crear.

-Caray ¿de dónde saca tantas historias? –preguntó Mint.

-De mis sueños, Mint… toda mi vida he estado en casa atrapado haciendo las tareas de la casa, de manera que si quería jugar solo podía imaginármelo… tengo tantas historias… cada sueño que contar…

Cimas de pura miel donde duermen lunas llenas  
Si voy con él le haré llegar

Arthur miró la Luna llena en todo su esplendor a través de la ventana de la biblioteca. Ya era realmente tarde pero él quería seguir dibujando. Ya le faltaba poco. Recordó una historia. Una historia que no había inventado, que había soñado hace unos meses atrás, a mediados de verano…

-Selenio… -se dijo a sí mismo.

Un libro es un reto profundo como el mar  
Viviría en esos versos para hacerlos rimar

-¿Qué es ese cuento, Arthur?

-Es un cuento especial, está hecho en verso… sus palabra riman pero conforman una historia, se llama poesía… es una manera algo difícil de escribir, pero es muy bella y fácil de recordar… estoy escribiendo en forma de romancero…

-¿Sobre qué trata la historia?

-Pues… es una pequeña historia de amor sobre un hombre que canta a su dama inalcanzable…

-¿No podrán estar juntos?

-No Mint… -dijo pensativo – a veces… hay historias con final triste…

Lucharé con monstruos que aun le siguen sin cesar  
Reirá así, lo hará así pudiendo al fin soñar

-¿Y usted cree que sonreirá al ver esto?

-Por supuesto, y aunque no le guste sé que me lo agradecerá… es buena persona… no un monstruo como solían decir en el pueblo… los verdaderos monstruos están fuera a nuestro acecho… pero no permitiré que le conviertan en uno. Le devolveré la alegría… -dijo Arthur sonriente.

Dibujaba un monstruo, una especie de cuervo enorme que rezumaba una especie de líquido negro y espeso, realmente era asqueroso, pero la princesa cisne conseguía liberarle de la maldición y aunque ella muriera él la recordaría para siempre por salvar su reino.

-Yo me sacrificaré por ti, Alfred….

Cuentos que cuentan sirenas de un botín perdido  
Magia y luz, cualquier palabra es un sueño que contar

Las sirenas representaban el erotismo y los sueños húmedos. Arthur sabía que muchas veces estas habían estado presentes, pero también sabía que era por sus deseos de ver el mar. Fue hace años, cuando era niño y que le pareció algo tan magnífico… El soñaba locamente con todo lo que estaba relacionado con ese mundo, sirenas, tesoros, piratas, monstruos…

-El canto de las sirenas trae la ruina a los marineros… como los de la banshee…

-¿Qué quiere decir, señor Arthur? –dijo Mint mientras veía a Arthur pintar una sirena.

-Que… si la voz de una mujer mitológica trae la desgracia a un hombre… -respondió mientras pintaba un demonio en otra página –la de un hombre debe ser buena…

Sé de un lejano hogar tan pequeño como un nido  
Si voy con él le haré llegar

Arthur había terminado ya su libro, más de 500 páginas llenas de cuentos fantásticos con héroes, princesas, sirenas, brujas, magos, hadas… Se puso a encuadernarlo, eso era lo peor, estar pasando la aguja y cosiendo todo el libro en su tapa, que además era de cuero, un cuero que también decidió pintar y decorar, además de que tendría que ponerle el título.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?

-¿El libro? Muy fácil, Historias.

-Es un poco soso…

-Es lo que es. Son mis sueños, contados…

Arthur estaba alegre de su obra. Era el regalo perfecto para Alfred, no lo dudaba. Seguro que saltaría de alegría cuando lo viese. Corrió hasta un armario lleno de cajas y cosas viejas que podían haber sido usadas en el pasado para los libros. Ahí halló una caja blanca y un lazo dorado, lo mejor, el libro encajaba en esa caja con lo que ya tenía todo lo necesario para hacerle ese regalo a Alfred.

Lo guardó debajo de su cama y vio la hora que era. Oh no, era casi la hora de cenar y no había cocinado nada. Alfred le mataría, no por ser un criado y llegar tarde para con sus deberes, sino porque era el ser con más hambre del universo y a la mínima ya le entraba el gusanillo, no tuvo otra que correr y preparar una sopa rápida y un poco de pescado. Lo sirvió todo corriendo y justo a tiempo porque vio al menor llegar corriendo al comedor.

-¡Lo siento, Arthur! ¿Llevabas mucho esperando?

-No, para nada… -dijo sentándose.

Ambos comieron en silencio, estaban agotados de lo que fuera a saber que había hecho durante el día el uno y el otro. Se fijó entonces en los dedos de Alfred. Estaban vendados y sangraban un poco. Quiso saber que había pasado, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Tampoco había visto en todo el día a los fantasmas más pesados y latosos del mundo, pero algo en su interior le hizo retraerse de su extraño deseo de verlos. Era fantástico no tener que lidiar con ellos durante un día, y si ya era los demás días… Eso, exceptuando a esa asquerosa súcubo, convertiría la casa en un autentico remanso de paz, pero también de aburrimiento, acabó pensando el joven.

Recordando el pasado de Alfred, su madre había muerto el 24 de diciembre, o sea, que se cumpliría mañana el aniversario de la muerte de esta. Arthur recogió la mesa y pensó que tal vez sería malo preguntarle a Alfred por ello.

-Te noto callado… -dijo Alfred.

-Es que… sé lo que pasa mañana…

Hubo un incomodo silencio.

-No debes sentirte culpable, Arthur. Ella murió y no pude hacer nada, era un crio…

-Mañana…

-Mañana celebraremos la Noche Buena y la Navidad… Arthur, no te preocupes… ya sabré yo que hacer…

-Está bien…

Esa noche, como siempre. Ambos durmieron juntos en la cama de Alfred. Se había vuelto un pelín posesivo pero no podía evitarlo, quería muchísimo a Arthur y el abrazarle le daba seguridad, la seguridad de que estaba ahí con su amor y que estaba seguro.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Arthur estuvo todo el día probando menús nuevos, quería hacerle a Alfred algo especial para esa noche. Era la primera Navidad que pasaban juntos, y esperaron que no fuera la última. Anocheció pronto, como le correspondía al invierno.

Preparó un gran pavo asado relleno de frutos rojos y un tronco de chocolate con frambuesas. La boca se le hacía agua mientras los veía, pero se reprimió. Eran para la cena y además mañana tendría que hacer también la comida… o si sobrara algo… podría aplicarse la ley del vago y simplemente comer lo que sobraría esa noche al día siguiente. Puso un gran mantel y velas en el centro. Puso el pavo y los cubiertos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era casi la hora y ni se había vestido…Corrió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Se puso unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa blanca, un chaleco dorado y una camisa también azul. No se olvido de su pañuelo, rojo. Sería un criado, pero tenía clase e iba a cenar en Navidad con un conde, que mínimo. Cuando bajó no pudo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Alfred ya estaba esperando, llevaba un traje blanco en su totalidad que resaltaba su pelo negro como la oscuridad y sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

-Estas muy guapo… -dijeron ambos a la vez igual de sonrojados. Rieron y se sentaron a cenar.

Tras el postre, Arthur recogió y se sentó frente a la chimenea con Alfred. Tenía un tronco en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? –se pregunto el de ojos azules.

-Es un tronco de los deseos…

-¿Un tronco de los deseos?

-Sí. Era tradición en mi familia y en toda la aldea cortar un tronco y pedir en la noche antes de Navidad un deseo, a la mañana siguiente el tronco se quema.

-¿Y funciona?

-Solo si tu quieres… -sonrió Arthur –puedes desear lo que quieras, pero si no pones también de tu parte tu deseo nunca se hará realidad…

-O sea… el mejor tronco es el trabajo duro… -dijo Alfred inocentemente.

-Sí, muy bien –le felicitó Arthur.

Ambos pusieron un rato sus manos en el tronco y lo dejaron bajo el árbol y se marcharon a dormir. Arthur se escapó un poco del agradable abrazo de Alfred para depositar bajo el pino su regalo. Tropezó con algo que causó un pequeño alboroto, pero pensó que era el tronco.

La mañana siguiente Alfred se despertó corriendo. Era Navidad y aunque fuera un demonio en su interior latía el corazón de un niño que había crecido muy rápido y apenas podía tener la ocasión de salir a la luz.

-¡Arthur arriba, levanta!

-Si… ya voy… -dijo con voz de zombi.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, Alfred arrastró a Arthur hasta el salón donde estaba algo más que el libro. Sentó al de ojos verdes frente a él y le entregó un paquete.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó como si en la vida hubiera visto una caja. Estaba impresionado, no sabía que él también tenía un regalo.

-Ábrelos… -dijo Alfred entregándole dos cajas más.

-Está bien…

Arthur no salió de su asombro cuando vio que eran unos trajes de criado. ¡De criado! ¡Sí! Por fin le podría decir adiós a esas estúpidas faldas y enaguas de chica tan incomodas.

-Alfred… yo… n-no tengo palabras… gracias… -dijo dándole un beso en la frente. -Abre el tuyo…

El joven le hizo caso y lo abrió. Su cara se quedó durante un minuto analizando el interior de la caja.

-Un libro de cuentos…

-Si… pensé que… -Arthur no le vio alegre. Ya está, no le gustaba.

-¡Un libro de cuentoooos! –dijo Alfred mientras abrazaba el libro y corrió por la habitación gritando y saltando como un niño. Abrazó a Arthur y le tiró al suelo. – ¡Muchas gracias! Es el mejor regalo que alguien ha podido hacerme….

-Oh, aun nos queda quemar el tronco… -dijo incorporándose.

-Sí, hagámoslo…

Arthur lo cogió y lo echó al fuego. Ambos se recostaron en el suelo lleno de cojines para ver como ardía. Alfred no se separaba de su libro nuevo.

-Arthur… ¿Qué has pedido?

-¿Yo? Pues… puede ser una tontería pero… yo… he deseado que puedas ver la Luz de nuevo… ¿Y tú?

-Yo… he deseado un final feliz, como en los cuentos… -dijo mientras le daba un largo beso en la boca.

Cuentos de reyes que superaron grandes penas  
Volverán con ese ejemplo al fin sus ansias de volar  
Un corazón audaz que ahora late sin cadenas  
Si hay tantos cuentos que contar, querrá luchar

-Finales felices… eso no existe… y os lo voy a demostrar… ver la Luz arrebatada no es nada fácil… -se dijo a sí misma una sombra que observaba desde el bosque aquella escena.

* * *

**Me siento mala persona por tardar tanto en subir los capítulos… pero es que entre el teatro y los deberes no me da tiempo a hacer nada! Sip! Me he ****apuntado a teatro! ^3^**

**El dia oficial de subir los caps será el domingo, asi podre mas o menos plantearme cuanto tiempo me llevara hacer cada uno por dia y os servirá para revisar fanfiction en el momento justo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado este episodio tan princeso y cursi… la canción fue la que me inspiro tooodo el fic, asi que es un cap muuuy importante, la canción de llama Historias y es de la Bella y la Bestia 2. No os olvidéis de dejar reviews! Me animan cuando cada vez que vengo de clase hecha polvo jiji En fin, me despido y hasta el próximo dia! **


End file.
